Spezial Kapitel zu WHF
by queenie17
Summary: Oneshots, die in einer extra Sammlung von Outtakes gepostet werden! Ihr wollt wissen, wie Lucius in manchen Situationen denkt? Warum Severus und Lucius sich angiften wie Brüder, oder wie Astoria tickt? Und was machen eigentlich die Twins, wenn sie mit Draco alleine sind, dies und vieles mehr wird es hier geben!
1. Die Sünden der Eltern

Diese Kapitel sind speziell fuer die Leser von When Hermione Fights!

Bitte also vorerst WHF anfangen lesen, bevor ihr die Spezial Kapitel lest.

Viel Spass. ;)

Hier ein kleiner OS, ein Wunsch von einem Leser!  
Viel Spaß

Das hier ist fuer alle die Kapitel:

6\. Kapitel Einblicke in mein früheres Leben

gelesen haben.

* * *

Die Sünden der Eltern

Mr. Granger Sicht

„Gott dieses Kind! Es treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn!", fuhr sich meine Frau sichtbar erregt durch ihr Haar und blickte mich verzweifelt an.

„Bitte, Helen sie ist unsere Tochter", rief ich ihr besorgt ins Bewusstsein und strich mir selbst in einer unwirschen Geste über meine brennenden Augen. Warum musste unser Leben nur so schwer sein?

„Ich weiß…", stöhnte sie derart leidend, das es mir fast körperlich wehtat, aber zu meinem Leidwesen konnte ich ihre Gefühle nur zu gut verstehen,, als ein allzu schlechtes Gewissen unsere Tochter gegenüber zu haben.

Sie war eine Belastung und das seit ihrer Geburt, so leid es mir tat, mir das einzugestehen!

„Was willst du damit sagen? Sie wird immer unsere Tochter bleiben, das ist Hermione", wisperte ich mit gebrochener Stimme.

Dieser Unfrieden in meiner Familie lag mir seit Jahren schwer im Magen. Denn es stimmte, es mochte anstrengend sein, aber sie blieb mein Fleisch und Blut. Sie würde immer alles von mir bekommen, was ich zu geben in der Lage war, solange wir es irgendwie schafften, unser Leben einigermaßen und so halbwegs in normalen Bahnen zu halten.

Seitdem wir Hermione bei ihrer Geburt willkommen geheißen hatten, schoben wir große und schwerwiegende Probleme vor uns her.

Wobei, das stimmte so nicht!

Wann hatte es begonnen? Wann fing es an wirklich kompliziert zu werden?

Ich wusste es gar nicht mehr richtig. Wenn ich genau nachdachte, wusste ich auf alle Fälle, das es viel zu früh angefangen hatte unheimlich zu werden.

Fing es an als sie zu Krabbeln begann? Oder bei ihren ersten, tapsigen Gehversuche? Oder waren ihre Wutausbrüche, als sie nicht ihre Spielsachen bekommen hatte, weil sie im Gitterbett gefangen gewesen war, die ersten unheimlichen Anzeichen gewesen?

Da lag das Problem, denn Hermiones Möglichkeiten das Unmögliche möglich zu machen, hatten uns das Leben in den letzten 10 Jahren zur Hölle auf Erden gemacht.

Wobei Hermione ansonsten als Kind eine reine Freude war, wissbegierig, intelligent und schlau. Unser Kind hatte uns von Anfang an gezeigt, dass sie andere Altersgenossen weit überholte und ihnen in ihrer Entwicklung deutlich voraus war. Alle Eltern wären zumindest erstmal glückselig gewesen so ein Kind ihr eigenen nennen zu können, wären da nicht diese unerklärlichen Ausbrüche gewesen, die uns in Angst und Schrecken versetzten und aufgrund ihrer Unerklärlichkeit in schreckliche Gewissensbisse brachten und unsere Fantasie im negativen beflügelte.

„Ich bitte dich, Zauberer? Hexen? Das ist Unfug!", gab meine Frau mit leicht hysterischer Tonlage, wegen der Tatsache, dass unsere Tochter uns den nächsten Schock in unserm Leben beschert hatte, von sich.

Ich schlug ungehalten auf die Tischplatte und verzog meine Gesichtszüge, denn meine Frau versuchte immer noch mit Verdrängung alles zu Regeln. Sonst war sie so rational, aber wenn es um diese Ausbrüche unserer Tochter ging, wurde sie immer leicht hysterisch.

Langsam und betrübt schüttelte ich dann mein Haupt, denn in meiner Erinnerung sah ich die Spielsachen wild durch die Gegend fliegen, Gegenstände, die im Weg waren verschwinden, oder wie sich tonnenschwere Dinge einfach aus heiterem Himmel verschoben.

Der erste Ausbruch hatte mich verzweifelt und geschockt zurückgelassen. Meine Frau und ich hatten uns an diesem Abend damals in den Schlaf geweint. Wir waren uns wie in einem falschen Film vorgekommen. Seit wann gab es so was?

Was hatten wir getan, dass Hermione das konnte?

Vielleicht hätten wir lernen können damit klar zu kommen und schwebende Gegenstände wären nicht das Schlimmste gewesen, aber als Hermione in einem ihrer Wutanfälle Helen mit einer Glasscherbe der Flaschen und Gläser, die sie zuvor vom Tisch gefegt hatte, angegriffen und an der Wange verletzt hatte, war ich ausgerastet.

Ich hatte etwas Unverzeihliches getan und meine Tochter, mein Kind, geschlagen. Ich nahm an, dass sie zu jung war, um sich zu erinnern, aber ich tat es jenem Tag. Es belastete mich seither mit Schuldgefühlen. Danach war für mich selbst eine Welt zusammengebrochen und auch für Helen. Die Offenbarung wohin mich die unerklärlichen Gaben meines Kindes trieben waren erschreckend und dass ein Kleinkind seine Mutter verletzten konnte, beängstigend.

Im Laufe der Jahre verzagten mein Frau und ich, denn Hermione konnte immer wieder neue, erschreckende Dinge, die uns nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließen. Nun die Information zu erhalten, dass es wegen der Magie passiert war, war erhellend.

Für mich war Magie sofort eine adäquate Erklärung, die ich bereit war zu akzeptieren, da sie mir einen fundierten Ausweg bot, der mich nicht an meinem Verstand zweifeln ließ, während meine Frau in Zweifel versank. Ich hielt mich an diesem Strohhalm, die die Magie als Erklärung bot aber genau so verzweifelt fest wie meine Frau verzweifelte.

„Die Eule, die hat sie sich, wie wir uns auch, nicht eingebildet", wagte ich gespielt selbstsicher einzuwerfen.

Schlussendlich hatten die Sonderheiten um meine Tochter heute den Höhepunkt erreicht, als uns heute beim Frühstück auf der Terrasse fast der Schlag getroffen hatte, weil ein riesen Vieh von einem Vogel im Sturzflug auf dem Tisch gelandet war und Hermione einen Brief hingehalten hatte.

„Pah, Eulen sind wie Brieftauben", behauptete meine Frau nun vehement und ich schmunzelte obwohl es nicht zum schmunzeln war. Ich nahm großzügig an, dass sie alles versuchen würde, um diese andere Welt zu leugnen.

„Sind sie?", fragte ich liebevoll spöttelnd.

„Hör auf, nimm mich ernst", giftet meine Frau zurück.

„Ich nehme ernst, dass eine Eule hier gelandet ist mit einem Brief und man kann Hermione viel vorwerfen, eine blühende Fantasie gehört nicht dazu, Schatz! Sie hat das nicht geschrieben, oder eine Eule aufgetrieben", verteidigte ich sie und bemerkte meine absonderlichen Wunsch, dass es wirklich wahr war und ich endlich eine Erklärung bekam, was bei ihr falsch lief.

„Ich traue unserem Kind alles zu. Das Kind macht genug Unsinn! Dieser ominöse Brief wird es nur schlimmer machen, oder glaubst du daran?", blickten mich ihre riesige großen, braune Augen hoffnungsvoll und gleichzeitig verzweifelt intensiv an.

„Was? Dass es diese Welt gibt?", wollte ich unsicher erfahren und spielte nervös mit dem Henkel meiner Teetasse.

„Ja, glaubst du nicht, dass das nur Unsinn und Spinnerei ist?", wisperte Helen sehr unglücklich und strich sich eine lockige Strähne mit zitternder Hand unwirsch aus der Stirn. „Hermione ist ein komisches, ein sonderbares Kind"

„Wer bitte aus deiner Familie ist nicht eigen?", wiegelte ich gespielt nachdenklich ab, denn ich mochte es nicht, wenn meine Frau zeigte, dass sie sich Emotional immer mehr von Hermione distanzierte und auch nicht, dass sie sie zunehmend nur als Kind bezeichnete.

Unser Verhältnis zu unserer Tochter war angespannt und durch eine gewisse Kühle geprägt, wenngleich ich viel Wert darauf legte, dass sie doch alles bekam was sie brauchte, um ihren wachen Geist zu schulen. Aber die große Liebe, die konnte ich ihr genauso wie meine Frau leider nicht bieten, da wir dieses große, berauschende Gefühl schon vor Jahren ihr gegenüber verloren hatten.

Dieses tragische Eingeständnis bereitete mir unglaubliche Herzschmerzen. Ich hatte nie so ein unglaublich schlechter Mensch werden wollen. War ich deshalb ein böser Mensch? War ich ein schlechter Vater?

Solche Gedanken verfolgten mich zu jeder Zeit. Sie zermürbten mich und kosteten mich die ein oder andere schlaflose Nacht. Sie machten mir das Leben schwer und ab und an meine Familie für mich zu einer fast nicht zu tragenden Last.

„Was willst du damit sagen?", hauchte sie auch schon empört, da sie den Tadeln in meiner Stimme wahrgenommen hatte. Wir hatten durchaus, den ein oder anderen unschönen Streit miteinander gehabt, denn wir waren uns selten einig, wie wir mit Hermione umgehen sollten und was wir tun sollten, damit nicht herauskam, was mit unserer Tochter nicht stimmte.

Wir lebten ein geheimes und verstecktes Leben, das uns belastete, denn es war nicht einfach für uns gewesen zu verhindern, dass Familie, Bekannte, Freunde und die Schule bemerkten, dass Hermione eben nicht normal war. Es war mehr als schwer, denn sie war nun mal anders als andere Kinder. Daher reagierte ich auf die Empörung meiner Frau auch mit einem abfälligen Schulterzucken.

„Das was ich sage, aus deiner Familie waren doch immer alle hochbegabt… auch du", wehrte ich ab.

Wie jeder wusste, hatte damit jedes Kind in der Schule ein schweres Leben, weswegen unweigerlich, irgendwann auf das Glücksgefühl solch ein „besonders" Kind zu haben die Ernüchterung folgte, doch in unserem Fall hatten sich nie Glücksgefühle eingestellt, weil Hermiones darüber hinausgehende Fähigkeiten einfach so ungewöhnlich waren, dass man uns nur mit Unverständnis und Misstrauen begegnet wäre und wir ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit erregt hätten.

Kurz legte ich meine Hand an meine Stirn als hätte ich Kopfschmerzen. Ich hatte mir nie viel gewünscht in meinem Leben. Wir führten ein gutes Leben. Wir hatten ein Haus, hatten genügend Geld, eine Arbeit, die uns erfüllte und ein Kind, das erfolgreich in der Schule war und trotz Hochbegabung zurechtkam, zwar auf ihre eigene Weise, aber besser als viele andere. Warum musste abseits dessen alles so schwer sein?

Aber wie mochte es erst für Hermione sein? Die, wie ich sehr wohl wusste, keine Freunde ihr eigenen nannte, ob nun wegen ihrer Hochbegabung oder der Ausbrüche sei dahin gestellt. Wie mochte es sein, wenn man plötzlich Klassen übersprang und gelobt wurde, weil man so schlau war, da machte man sich keine Freunde, aber wenn man auch noch unerklärliche und unheimliche Dinge tat, wurde es spektakulär schwer ein Kind zu sein!

Meine Tochter tat mir schrecklich leid. Aber wie ich adäquat etwas an ihrem Dasein ändern konnte, hatte ich bisher nicht gewusst, doch nun tat sich mir die Chance ihr zumindest teilweise zu helfen, denn die Isolierung aufgrund der Hochbegabung blieb. Ich musste ihr beistehen ihr Leben auf die Reihe zu bekommen und konnte so vielleicht die Schuld meinem Kind gegenüber etwas mildern.

„Du kannst Hermiones Anderssein nicht damit erklären, dass ich oder meine Familie immer sehr frühreif und oder eben auch sehr begabt waren", wiegelte Helen extrem angegriffen ab und schniefte, dabei spiegelten sich Tränen in ihren Augen.

Sie mochte es nicht, wenn ich sie mit Hermione verglich und meine Familie dabei ausklammerte. Wir schoben einander seit Jahren die Schuld hin und her, wer dafür verantwortlich war, dass Hermione eben anders war.

Es gab also wegen unserer Tochter gar einige unschöne Moment in unserer Ehe!

„Touché, meine Liebe", zeigte ich mich sehr entgegenkommend und lehnte mich mit einem Seufzen zurück, überging dabei dieses delikate Thema der Schuld. In stillen Moment gab ich mir und nur mir die Schuld, aber Helen haderte auch oft mit sich, ob nicht vielleicht doch sie schuld war!

Es war ein ewiger Kreislauf, den wir nur sehr schwer durchbrechen konnten, weil wir bisher zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen waren und meine Frau erkannte meine Aufgabe was die Schuldzuweisungen betraf. Sie schwieg kurz betroffen, während ich gedankenverloren den gerollten Brief der Eule immer wieder vor mir glatt strich.

„Ich bin immer noch unglücklich, weil ich sie nicht zu nehmen weiß. Seit dem Zeitpunkt, als die Gegenstände durch die Luft geflogen sind…", stockte Helen. Ihre Hand zuckte zu der kleinen, feine Narbe, die über ihre Wange lief und die sie immer sorgsam mit Make-up abdeckte. Sie blickte mich aus tränenverschleierten Augen an. „… seitdem habe ich Angst vor ihr", gestand sie zitternd und schluchzte leise auf. Mein Herz zog es bei diesem Eingeständnis zusammen.

Dieses Eingeständnis, dass man sich vor seinem eigenen Fleisch und Blut fürchtete, war schrecklich und das sollte nie ein Elternteil zugeben müssen.

Aber ich konnte sie so schrecklich gut verstehen, ging es mir doch ähnlich, auch wenn Hermione sicher nicht absichtlich Helen verletzt hatte, so war die Erkenntnis, dass sie es mit ihren Fähigkeiten konnte sehr schmerzlich gewesen.

Was für Eltern machte das aus uns?

Ich versuchte mich zu fassen und gestand mir ein, dass auch ich Hermione seit meiner Handgreiflichkeit mit Samthandschuhen angefasst hatte, da ich wusste, alles Unangenehme sie wieder in einen Ausbruch treiben könnte und mich damit an den Rand der Selbstbeherrschung.

„Verständlich, ich auch", gestand ich somit widerwillig aber aufrichtig, was Helen ein unglückliches, aber auch resigniertes Lächeln entlockte. „Aber jetzt haben wir hierfür langsam aber sicher eine Erklärung", deutet ich wieder hoffnungsvoll auf die Zeilen vor mir, worauf Helen niedergeschlagen das Gesicht verzog.

„Die mir noch weniger behagt. Ich bitte dich, Magie? Zauberei? Sind wir hier in Hollywood gelandet?", schüttelte meine sehr rationale Frau wild ihr lockiges Haupt „Das ist so unglaubwürdig"

„Meine Liebe, ganz ehrlich? Es ist mir lieber dergleichen zu hören, als alles andere! Stell dir vor, man würde uns sagen, sie ist von Dämonen besessen, wie im Exorzist. Wäre dir das lieber? Da freue ich mich eher, dass meine Tochter eine Hexe sein soll", schlug ich mich auf die Seite des kleineren Übels und unterdrückte den Schüttelfrost, der mich überfallen wollte, als ich meine tiefsten Sorgen aussprach. Ich hatte schon jede Möglichkeit als auch Unmöglichkeit in Betracht gezogen.

„Du bist unmöglich, dass du immer alles derart verzerrst, oder gar eine Rechtfertigung findest!", kam es scharf von ihr, worauf ich ihr einen deprimierten Blick zuwarf.

„Tue ich das? Ich dachte, ich würde eher das positive einer Sache erkennen", zeigte ich mich jetzt reichlich verschnupft, denn ihr Ton gefiel mir gar nicht.

„Nenne es wie du willst, ich sage, du redest dir etwas schön, was nichts Gutes hat", wehrte sie ab und verschränkte verstockt die Arme vor der Brust.

Währenddessen sagte mir ihr Blick, dass sie mit sich haderte und einfach nicht wusste, was sie glauben sollte. Sie wollte an diesen Strohhalm, den man uns mit dem Brief hinhielt nicht glauben, denn wenn sich auch die Magie als Erklärung, als eine Pleite herausstellen sollte, würde sie so nur noch tiefer fallen. Sie wollte sich keiner falschen Hoffnung hingeben.

„Siehst du das so?", fragte ich blechern.

Der schmerzhafte Knoten in meinem Magen nahm wieder zu. War in unserer Familie wirklich schon so viel kaputt gegangen, dass sie nicht erkannte, dass dieses Schreiben auch Hermione helfen könnte, den Ort zu finden an den sie gehörte? Sah sie nicht, dass diesmal die Hoffnung Hermione helfen zu können berechtigt zu sein schien?

Seit einiger Zeit plagte mich die Sorge vor der Pubertät. Die Frage, wie wir das überstehen sollten, denn Hermiones eigene Unsicherheit war mir sehr wohl aufgefallen. Mein schlaues Mädchen wusste, dass sie völlig anders war als andere Mädchen und gerade dies mache ihr das alltägliche Leben, wie es andere in ihrem Alter lebten, doppelt schwer.

Ich fand wir mussten unsere Tochter bedingungslos unterstützten und selbst wenn sich uns ein mehr als abstruser Weg auftat, würde ich ihn für sie beschreiten! Das war ich meiner Tochter schuldig, nachdem ich ihr sonst schon nicht helfen konnte. Ich war mittlerweile bereit jede Möglichkeit in Erwägung zu ziehen, solange es Hermione half.

„Was willst du damit schon wieder sagen?", giftete mich meine Frau an.

„Dass unsere Tochter ihren Platz im Leben finden könnte durch dieses Schreiben und dem will ich mich nicht in den Weg stellen", insistierte ich eifrig und legte all meine Hoffnungen, dass alles vielleicht wirklich durch dieses Schreiben besser werden würde, in diese Aussage.

„Oh", war Helens sprachloser Kommentar.

„Ja, oh! Sie hatte es in den letzten 11 Jahren nie leicht, wenn sie nun unter Gleiche kommt und es diese andere Welt wirklich gibt, wer bin ich, mich ihr in den Weg zu stellen? Vielleicht macht das auch alles leichter, auch für uns?", sprach ich die tiefe Zuversicht aus, die ich in mir trug. Würden wir vielleicht doch noch eine normale Familie werden?

Gab es Hoffnung für uns normal zu sein?

Ich war optimistisch, denn hier stand, dass diese Schule ein Internat wäre. Von Anfang an war uns klar gewesen, dass dies für Hermione nicht in Frage kommen konnte, wegen der Ausbrüche. Wobei ich wusste, dass es Helen und Hermione gut tun würde, wenn sie Abstand voneinander bekamen. Diese Chance sowohl für Mutter, als auch Tochter und für mich, mussten wir nutzen, denn unsere Zweisamkeit und Ehe hatte in den letzten Jahren arg unter den Problemen gelitten.

„Was willst du damit ausdrücken? Leichter?", schob sie nun ihre Teetasse unruhig über den Tisch und leckte sich unsicher über die Lippen.

„Sie wäre weg, weit weg", sprach ich inbrünstig, wenngleich auch flüsternd meine Hoffnung aus, dass damit alles gut werden würde und fühlte mich doch dabei wie ein miserabler Vater.

„Ja…", hauchte Helen betrübt und doch auch hoffend.

Es klang nicht nett, aber ich wusste, welche zwei Herzen gerade in ihrer Brust schlugen. Das der Mutter, die sich ewig schon schuldig fühlte, weil sie ihr Kind nicht so liebte, wie sie es sollte und das der Ehefrau, die sich auch nach Leichtigkeit und Ruhe in ihrem Alltag und ihrer Ehe sehnte.

„Ja, der Abstand würde uns allen guttun", zeigte ich aufrichtig meine verachtenswerten Gedanken, während es in den Augen meiner Frau zu funkeln begann. Sie verstand langsam, was es bedeuten könnte, wenn wir Hermione ziehen lassen würden und das ich ähnlich dachte wie sie, auch wenn ich gleichermaßen in Konflikt mit mir stand.

„Da hast du absolut recht, das würde er wirklich und du denkst sie würde lernen, sich zu bändigen? Ihr würde es auch gut tun?", richtete sich meine Frau plötzlich sehr viel entschlossener auf und klang plötzlich auch hoffnungsvoll, was auch daher kam, dass wenn es zu Hermiones Bestem war, sie auch keine Schuldgefühle haben musste.

„Das nehmen ich an, warum sonst sollte es eine Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei geben?", stimmte ich ihr langsam nickend zu.

„Das hört sich so unerhört… ich weiß nicht…", legte sie ihre Hand auf ihren Mund, als würde sie verbotenes Aussprechen, aber ich konnte deutlich die in ihr aufflammende Zuversicht in ihren Augen wahrnehmen.

„Abgefahren und unglaublich an?", fragte ich nach, aber seitdem wir unsere Tochter hatten, waren wir gewöhnt dergleichen zu erleben. Einige Sekunden sahen wir und schweigend an, während wir wortlos jeder für sich entschieden, dass wir es wagen mussten.

„Eine Welt in unserer Welt, das macht mir Angst", wisperte sie schließlich wie erstickt durch ihre Hand und schluckte unwohl. Die Gänsehaut, die ihr nun aufzog, war nicht zu übersehen und ich nickte unglücklich. Es taten sich wahrlich Untiefen auf, desto länger man über diese Ungeheuerlichkeit nachdachte.

„Ich weiß mir auch. Waren wir blind?", zuckten meine Augen von dem Brief zu Helen und zurück. Würden wir wirklich das Richtige tun, indem wir sie ziehen ließen in diese uns unbekannte Welt?

„Und doch lassen wir sie gehen?", hörte sich in meinem Ohren die Frage meiner Frau eher wie eine rhetorische, denn eine echte an.

„Ja", äußerte ich dann doch entschieden. Das Schicksal hatte für uns vor langer Zeit selbst entschieden.

Mr. Granger Sicht ende

Hermiones Sicht

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Groz., Hexenmeister, Ganz Hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer)

Sehr geehrte Miss Granger, wir freuen uns, ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli.

Mit Freundlichen Grüßen

Minerva McGonagall Stellvertretende Schulleiterin.

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

Uniform

Im Ersten Jahr benötigen die Schüler:

. Drei Garnituren einfache Arbeitskleidung (schwarz)  
. Einen einfachen Spitzhut (schwarz) für tagsüber  
. Ein Paar Schutzhandschuhe (drachenhaut o.Ä.)  
. Einen Winterumhang (schwarz, mit silbernen Schnallen)

Bitte beachten Sie, dass alle Kleidungsstücke der Schüler mit Namensettiketten versehen sein müssen.

Lehrbücher

Alle Schüler sollten jeweils ein Exemplar der folgenden Werke besitzen:

-Miranda Habicht: Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 1  
-Bathilda Bagshot: Geschichte der Zauberei  
-Adalbert Schwahfel: Theorie der Magie  
-Emeric Wendel: Verwandlung für Anfänger  
-Phyllida Spore: Tausend Zauberkräuter und -pilze  
-Arsenius Bunsen: Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue  
-Newt Scamander: Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind  
-Quirin Sumo: Dunkle Kräfte. Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung

Ferner werden benötigt:

1 Zauberstab  
1 Kessel (Zinn, Normgröße 2)  
1 Sortiment Glas- und Krisstallfläschchen  
1 Teleskop  
1 Waage aus Messing

Es ist den Schülern zudem freigestellt, ein Eule ODER eine Katze ODER eine Kröte mitzubringen.

DIE ELTERN SEIEN DARAN ERINNERT, DASS ERSTKLÄSSLER KEINEN EIGENEN BESEN BESITZEN DÜRFEN.

Ich hatte wie hypnotisiert auf den Brief gestarrt. Na gut, zuerst auf die Eule und dann auf den Brief und immer wieder sprang mir ein Wort geradezu ins Auge, Hexerei!

War ich eine Hexe?

Hoffnung stieg in mir auf, unendlich große Hoffnung endlich eine Erklärung zu bekommen. Gleichzeitig kam aber auch die Angst und die Unsicherheit in mir auf, dass ich mir zu sehr Hoffnungen machte und ich dann doch nur verarscht wurde!

Dieses Schreiben war unglaublich wunderbar. Es war unglaublich aber auch zu schön um wahr zu sein.

„Hermione würdest du bitte in dein Zimmer gehen!", forderte auf ein mal meine Mum verstockt und ich fand, überfahren wirkend.

Mum klang dabei nicht fragend und auch wenn ich schrecklich nervös und aufgedreht seit der Ankunft des seltsamen Briefes war, hatte ich gelernt dieser tadelnden Stimme brav zu gehorchen.

Sie verhieß meist nichts Gutes und suggerierte, dass ich etwas falsch gemacht hatte und wieder komische, nicht zu erklärende Dinge passierten, die es zu vertuschen galt.

Wie sehr hasste ich doch mein Leben!

Es war ätzend sich ständig dem Diktat meiner Eltern unterwerfen zu müssen. Andauernd machte ich etwas Falsch, verhielt mich nicht unauffällig genug, oder ließ meinen Emotionen zu viel freien Lauf.

Ich stöhnte leidend auf und warf einen langen, sehnsuchtsvollen Blick, mit dem inbrünstigen Wunsch, dass dies die Lösung all meiner Probleme sein sollte, auf das Pergament. Ich wollte so sehr, dass es wahr war, während ich langsam ging um mich, wie die gehorsame Tochter die ich war, zurückzuziehen.

Das größte Problem an der ganzen Sache war nur, ich wäre nicht ich, wenn ich nicht rasch meinen heimlichen Platz zum lauschen über der Terrasse eingenommen hätte, denn wann war ich das letzte Mal brav gewesen?

Hätte mich berühren müssen was ich dann zu hören bekam?

Mit Sicherheit, denn es war nicht nett zu hören, wie die eigenen Eltern derart zum Teil abfällig über mich sprachen, aber ich war es zu meinem Leidwesen gewöhnt die Zweifel, Ängste und Sorgen meiner Eltern wegen mir versteckt mit zu verfolgen!

Es verletzte mich unsagbar tief, dass sie zum ersten Mal aussprachen und ich es hörte, dass sie mich fürchteten, dass sie Angst vor mir hatten, nur verstand ich nicht warum.

Seit Jahren arbeitete ich an mir und unterdrückte zu große Gefühle, zügelte meine Emotionen. Wenn alle um mich herum wieder schrecklich dumm oder minderbemittelt langsam waren, geriet ich nicht sofort in Rage, denn ich hatte gelernt, dass die meisten Menschen nicht derart schnell waren wie ich. Mein letzter Ausbruch lag lange zurück.

Na gut, ich sollte ehrlich sein, der letzte Ausbruch den Mum und Dad mitverfolgt hatten, lag lange zurück. Ich hatte gelernt zu vertuschen, wenn ich Verbotenes tat. Ich war schließlich schrecklich rasch im lernen!

Ich biss mir auf die Zunge und unterdrückte rigoros die Tränen, die mich in den Augenwinkeln kitzelten. Bis vor kurzem war ich noch so glücklich gewesen diesen Brief zu lesen und jetzt hörte ich das!

Natürlich, sie würden nie derart offen reden, wenn sie wüssten, dass ich jedes Wort hören konnte, aber ich machte mir schon lange keine Illusionen, wie meine Eltern mich sahen, wenngleich ich hoffte, dass sie mir diese Möglichkeit nicht nahmen, vielleicht die zu sein, die ich wirklich war.

Eine Hexe!

Vor meinen Augen tauchte die Bücherliste auf und während Mum ihre Angst vor mir aussprach, träumte ich davon eine berühmt berüchtigte Zauberin zu werden, die die Welt in Atem versetzte.

Das wäre so cool!

Ich wollte weg, weg von den Regeln meiner Eltern, weg von ihrem Unverständnis und ich wollte sie nicht länger stören. Vielleicht wären sie ohne mich wirklich glücklicher und vielleicht konnte ich mich endlich ausleben und lernen das alles zu steuern, was aus mir hervorbrach.

Ja, ich wollte es wagen. Ich wollte dieses Abenteuer. Ich wollte diese neue Welt für mich kennenlernen und natürlich war ich verletzt, aber tapfer blinzelte ich die ungeweinten Tränen hinfort, denn ich vernahm, wie mein Dad freimütig Aussprach, dass er bereit war mich ziehen zu lassen. Siegessicher ballte ich die Hände zu Fäusten und reckte sie in die Luft, denn bald würde ich frei sein!

Noch im Laufe desselben Tages kam eine eigenwillige Dame und nach ihrem Besuch lag ich später mit einem seligen Lächeln im Bett. Es hätte nicht besser laufen können. Jemand war aufgetaucht, um uns diese neue Welt nahe zu bringen. Die Muggelkundelehrerin Charity Burbage hatte uns in die Diagon Alley gebracht, dabei war auch zuvor mit meinen Eltern geredet und ihnen vorgeführt worden, das es zielgerichtete Magie wirklich gab.

Seitdem war ich hin und weg und selbst Mum und Dad wirkten glücklich, wie seit Jahren nicht mehr!

Diese Straße war der absolute Hit, so altertümlich, mittelalterlich und irgendwie rückläufig zur modernen Muggelwelt und dann doch wieder total anders, so mystisch und geheimnisvoll mit den versteckten, magischen Dingen schlicht überwältigend.

Alles war beeindruckend, komisch und seltsam gekleideten Menschen, die Tiere, die außergewöhnlichen Läden, die unglaublich beeindruckende Bank mit den hässlichen Kobolden. Ich fühlte mich so besonders wie Dorothy aus Oz, oder Sahra in Die Reise ins Labyrinth bei David Bowie.

Sie erfüllten mir jeden Wunsch, so als könnte sie es gar nicht fassen, dass sich nun doch alles klärte. Wir drei waren wie kleine, ausgelassene Kinder, die in einem Freizeitpark unterwegs waren. Wir gingen noch oft in diese magische Straße, um mein Lesebedürfnis zu Stillen. Selbst meine Eltern besorgten sich die eine, oder andere Lektüre zum Thema Magie und studierten sie aufmerksam. Es war eine für mich schöne, aufregende und spannende Zeit diese neue Welt für mich zu entdecken und zu erobern!

Als ich das erste Mal meinen Zauberstab bei Ollivander in Händen hielt und fühlte, wie die Magie gezielt durch mich hindurchfloss, war es wie das Erwachen aus einem langen Dornröschenschlaf. Ich fühlte mich unbeschreiblich lebendig, als das helle strahlende Licht aus dem Stab brach und sich alles wieder ordnete. Im Hintergrund bemerkte ich, wie meine Eltern die Luft anhielten und gebannt zusahen, wie ich Magie wirkte, während ich selbst ein unerwartet erhebendes Gefühl hatte. Das hier war ein Geschenk, eine unvorstellbare Gabe und ich war mir sicher, ich war für Höheres bestimmt!

Selbst meine Eltern wirkten mehr im reinen mit sich und mit mir. Eine bisher unbekannte Leichtigkeit herrschte ab dem Tag an dem der Brief angekommen war zwischen uns. Wir waren erfüllt von Hoffnung, dass nun alles gut werden würde.

Danach las ich wie eine Irre, um alles über diese magische Welt zu erfahren und musste erkennen, dass es mir erst in Hogwarts möglich sein würde den Zauberstab zu benützen. Ein ärgerlicher Aspekt, aber er änderte nichts daran, dass ich sozusagen Trockenübungen beging. Ich lernte die Zaubersprüche auswendig und übte die Bewegungen. Ich war süchtig danach, wieder diese Magie durch mich fließen zu spüren und wünschte mir den Beginn der Schule herbei.

Mir lag die Magie, mir stand die Zauberei nahe, das Wissen der Bücher flog mir zu, noch mehr als der Stoff der „normalen" Schule. Ich hatte meine Berufung gefunden, ich wollte groß werden in der Magie.

Wobei ich noch immer die Tatsache zu akzeptieren hatte, dass ich eben kein „normaler" Mensch war, dass ich kein Muggel war, wie die Zauberer sagten. Mit großem Interesse las ich die Aussagen dazu in den Bücher und in diesen Tagen beobachtete ich meine Eltern genau und versuchte zu erkennen, worin der Unterschied zwischen uns lag.

War es ersichtlich, dass wir anders waren? Bis auf die Magie, erkannte man es, sah man es?

Warum war nur ich magisch, aber meine Eltern nicht? Fragen über Fragen, leider war mir hierbei kein Erfolg vergönnt, denn ich fand keine Anhaltspunkte, die ersichtlich gemacht hätten, dass ich eben magisch und anders war, als meine Eltern, die eben nichtmagische Muggel waren.

Wir blieben eben doch gleich. Wenn ich nicht zauberte, war ich wie sie!

Das beruhigte mich ungemein und ich war gespannt, wie die Zauberkinder von echten Zauberern sein würden. Wären sie mehr wie ich? Wären sie auch so begabt? Wären sie auch in der normalen Schule aufgefallen, so wie ich?

Ich hoffte endlich Gleichaltrige zu finden, die mir ähnelten!

Somit ging ich sehr frohgemut und mit der Hoffnung, dass ich nun auch mal Verstehen und Akzeptanz erfahren würde, wie es mir bisher verwehrt geblieben war, zum Zug. Auf nach Hogwarts, auf zu meinem neuen, meinem besseren Leben!

Der Bahnsteig war rappelvoll und als wir die Wand zum Gleis 9 3/4 durchquerten, ließ ich mein altes Leben für immer hinter mir, während wir diese neue Welt, innerhalb der alten Welt für uns neu entdeckten!

„Beeindruckend", murmelte mein Vater und strich sich über sein grau meliertes Haar.

„Beängstigend, dass das neben uns unentdeckt existiert", wisperte Mum sichtbar sprachlos und ich konnte ihr nur Recht geben. Wie gelang es, dass man diese Welt so derart von mir abschotten konnte?

Mein Kopf ging hin und her, das hier war einfach zu toll, so viele Menschen!

„Autsch", rief Mum urplötzlich aus und taumelte.

„Vorsicht", meinte ein großer Mann versnobt.

Mum war, wie wir alle, abgelenkt durch diese andere Welt und dabei in einen wahrlich beeindruckenden Mann hineingelaufen. Ich starrte ihn, wie die beeindruckende Erscheinung an, die er war.

„Ich… ich… entschuldigen sie", kam es betreten von meiner Mutter, die sichtlich unangenehm berührt war und sich fahrig die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich „Ich habe sie nicht gesehen"

„Ja, bitte meine Frau ist fasziniert von all dem hier", winkte Dad eilig ab und deutete sichtbar wohlwollend auf die alte Lok, die dampfend vor uns stand.

„Erkennt und bemerkt man… Muggel, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht", zeigte sich der Mann vor uns exaltiert in seinem herrschaftlichen Gebaren.

Ich konnte meinen Blick gar nicht von seinen fast weißen, langen Haar abwenden. Der erste Mann mit langem Haar den ich nicht im Film oder in Zeitschriften sah und der sich benahm und gab, wie ein Schauspieler aus den alten, historischen Filmen, die meinen Mum so liebte.

Dieser Anblick fesselte mich, vor allen Dingen, weil ich mir unweigerlich meinen Vater mit langem Haar vorstellte. Ich hätte beinahe ein fast hysterisches Lachen von mir gegeben, unvorstellbar. Aber während mir mein Vater lächerlich erschien, wirkte der Mann vor mir, wie ein König, der selbstsicher einher schritt. Sein Aufzug war eigenwillig mit Mantel und Gehstock, aber er wirkte ganz und gar nicht albern in diesem Aufzug, sondern er strahlte eine fast schon aristokratische und herrschaftliche Erhabenheit aus, die einem ehrfürchtig zurückweichen ließ.

„Lucius, dort vorne warteten Mr. und Mrs. Parkinson", ertönte eine melodische Stimme neben ihm und die Augen meiner Eltern gingen zu der strahlend schönen, aber auch arrogant erscheinenden Frau in einem sehr schicken, edeln Kostüm, das ihre tadellose Figur betonte. Sie musterte Mum sofort skeptisch.

Diese Frau verzog keine Miene in ihrem leblos wirkenden Gesicht, aber ich wusste, dass Mum sehr viel bedacht auf ihr Gewicht legte und gerade taxierte, wer besser aussah, sie oder diese fremde Dame.

„Sie sind ein Zauberer?", wollte Dad unschuldig erfahren und eine sehr helle Braue zuckte sichtbar abwägend in die Höhe, während sich ein eiskaltes Lächeln auf den markanten Zügen seines Gegenübers ausbreitete.

„Passen sie auf sich auf", klangen seine Worte fast wie eine Drohung in meinen misstrauischen Ohren.

Dann wandte er sich auf dem Absatz mit wehendem Mantel ab und legte einen durchaus einmaligen Abgang hin, dabei teilte er die Menge wie Jesus das Meer, so wichen sie vor seiner souveränen Gestalt zurück.

„Was für ein Mann", flüsterte Mum so leise, dass Dad sie nicht hörte und ich blickte ihm skeptisch hinterher. Mum hatte manchmal einen sehr eigenen Geschmack.

„Mädels, wo bleibt ihr, nicht dass der Zug ohne Hermione abfährt", rief Dad erregt über die Menge und mir kam es vor, als wäre es das Schlimmste für ihn, wenn der Zug wirklich ohne mich fahren würde.

„So, mein Mädchen ist nun eine junge Frau, mach uns stolz und zeig allen, wie schlau und begabt du bist", verabschiedete mich mein Vater, unterdessen stand ich schon auf dem Trittbrett und blickte zu meinen Eltern hinab und nickte eifrig.

„Ich werde euch stolz machen, versprochen", entgegnete ich gewichtig und Mum schenkte mir ein inniges Lächeln, wie ich es selten von ihr bekam.

„Pass auf dich auf Hermione und dir ein vergnügliches Jahr in der Schule", wünschte sie mir sichtlich zuversichtlich und gut gelaunt.

„Macht´s gut", winkte ich und hüpfte frohgemut in den Zug.

So eroberte ich den Zug für mich und durfte an diesem Tag mit einem Schlag wieder erkennen, dass ich selbst in der Welt der Magie anders war!

Was für eine herbe Enttäuschung diese Erkenntnis war. Kinder schienen eben doch Kinder zu bleiben, ob magisch oder nicht! Sie hatten an sich dieselben Interessen wie die Muggelkinder und damit konnte ich so gar nichts anfangen.

Sie waren fiese, kleine Biester!

Sie wussten Brillanz, Belesenheit und Genialität nicht zu schätzen und interessierten sich so wie die Muggelkinder, fast nur für triviale Spiele und derbe Späße. Wie ernüchternd dies doch schon gleich zu Beginn für mich war.

Ich begegnete den Mädels meiner Jahrgangsstufe und erlebte doch nur dämliches Gekichere und von den Jungs dümmliche Geschichten, die sie zum besten gaben. Somit verzog ich mich hinter mein Buch und fiel fast sofort wieder in meine distanzierte, besserwisserische Manier zurück, um mich selbst vor den bösen Kindern zu schützten, die wie die Spürhunde erkannten, dass ich eben anders war.

Ruhiger als sie, gewichtiger in dem was, oder auch wie ich es äußerte, wie eine kleine, überkandidelte Erwachsene eben. Es machte mich nicht wirklich sympathischer, wenngleich man festhalten musste, dass mich ihr sinnloses und hirnfreies Verhalten auch nicht wirklich mehr ansprach.

Eine vertrackte Situation, die unendlich ernüchternd war und es machte mich auch zutiefst traurig, dass sich für mich auf den ersten Blick auch hier nichts im zwischenmenschlichen Bereich ändern würde. Auch in dieser neuen Welt war und blieb ich seltsam und würde wohl keine Akzeptanz finden, niemand hier las gerne Bücher und schon gar keine Schulbücher.

Als ich ein Gespräch im Zug der älteren Kinder belauschte, musste ich auch noch erfahren, dass ich es doppelt schwer in dieser Welt haben würde.

Mir war, als würde ein Kartenhaus über mir zusammenstürzen, das ich mir in den vergangenen Wochen in meine wildesten Träumen ausgemalt hatte, aber die Wahrheit und die Realität holten einen immer sehr schnell ein. Mir wurde so schlagartig klar, dass ich weder ganz in die eine noch in die andere Welt gehörte!

Ich wurde als sogenannte Muggelgebürtige nur wiederwillig hier geduldet, während man in der Muggelwelt Angst vor mir hatte. Es war nicht leicht als 11, fast 12-Jährige zu erkennen, dass man nirgends wirklich hingehörte.

Verwirrt vernahm ich die Wörter Reinblut, Halbblut und Muggelgebürtige. Bisher hatte ich davon noch nichts genaues gelesen, aber ich nahm mir vor in Hogwarts gewissenhaft zu recherchieren, was das für mich bedeutete und als ich die mich bezaubernde Bücherei am nächsten Morgen entdeckte und ihre Geheimnisse für mich eroberte, wurde mir über dem gelesen schlicht und ergreifend schlecht.

Das war sogar noch schlimmer als erwartet und ich stöhnte auf, als ich für mich feststellte, was das für mich und meine Zukunft bedeuten würde. Ich würde doppelt so gut und dreifach besser sein müssen als jeder andere, um meine minderwertige Geburt wegzumachen!

Ganz toll, ich landete damit dann doch sehr hart und schluckte.

Diese Offenbarung wurde eines meiner bestgehüteten Geheimnisse, vor allem meine Eltern würden nie erfahren, welchen Problemen ich in dieser neuen Welt ausgesetzt war. Sie waren froh, dass ich nun dort war, wohin ich aufgrund meiner magischen Fähigkeiten gehörte, auch wenn das in der magischen Welt nicht alle so sahen, aber sie würde ich in ihrem Glauben lassen!

Keine schöne Einsicht für ein kleines Mädchen, aber noch hatte ich von all dem nichts in seinem Umfängen gewusst, denn diese Zugfahrt zog sich unendlich, während ich mit den Mädchen meines Alters nichts anzufangen wusste.

Umgehend erfuhr ich im Zug Ablehnung und Verachtung und wäre ich nicht so stark gewesen, wie mich das Leben schon in jungen Jahren gemacht hatte, wäre ich wohl in Tränen ausgebrochen, aber so lenkte ich mich entschlossen von meiner Isoliertheit ab und half einem sichtbar nervösen und unsicheren Jungen beim Suchen seiner Kröte und lernte dabei den großen Harry Potter kennen!

Harry Potter, eine Legende in der magischen Welt, war eine reine Enttäuschung, denn an ihm war nichts besonders.

Wobei ich augenscheinlich mehr über ihn wusste, als er über selbst, was seltsam anmutete, aber nicht mein Problem war!

Vor allem da ich in dem Abteil nicht willkommen war, weil seine Begleitung mich nicht wirklich willkommen hieß. Dass ich zum ersten Mal erfolgreich meinen Zauberstab vor Publikum zu benützten konnte, hob meine Laune ungemein und ich freute mich diebisch über den Blick der beiden Jungs.

Zaubern fiel mir leicht, hexen war einfach und unendlich bezaubernd und half mir über die Tatsache hinwegzusehen, dass mir diese Zugfahrt keine Freunde eingebracht hatte.

Ich flüchtete somit aus dem Abteil, um mich diesem großartigen Moment alleine hinzugeben. Mir bedeutete es unendlich viel, dass ich es geschafft hatte einen Zauber zu wirken, ohne vorher wirklich geübt zu haben!

Egal was ich schon alles gehört hatte, ich wusste, dass ich gut war und das baute mich sehr auf. Während der restlichen Zugfahrt zweifelte und sorgte ich mich, ob das alles Richtig war, wenn sich für mich im Grunde doch nichts ändern würde. Ich würde weiterhin alleine sein, aber als ich das große, beeindruckende Schloss vor dem dunklen Nachthimmel wie eine Trutzburg vor mir aufragen sah, wusste ich, dass dies der Ort meiner Bestimmung war.

Ich war daheim angekommen!

Ich war überwältigt und demütig, dass dieses Gebäude ab nun an mein Zuhause sein würde, dass ich diesen geschichtsträchtigen Ort von nun an unsicher machen konnte.

Alle meine Begleiter waren ebenfalls sprachlos von der mystischen und magischen Schönheit dieses Ortes.

Die Bootsfahrt ging regelrecht wie im Rausch an mir vorbei. Ich war derart gebannt und gefesselt, dass ich das Kommende gar nicht richtig registrierte und als ich mit festem und entschlossenem Schritt die Große Halle betrat, wollte ich mir nicht anmerken lassen, dass ich selbst ein wenig sehr eingeschüchtert war und bekämpfte meine Unsicherheit damit, dass ich meine ebenfalls nervösen Kameraden mit meinem Wissen über Hogwarts überhäufte. Wieder ein Punkt, der offensichtlich machte, wie unterschiedlich wir waren. Ich hatte alle Bücher gelesen und wusste von Hogwarts alles, was es in Büchern und vor allem in „Geschichte Hogwarts" zu wissen gab. Ich fragte mich, wie diese zum Teil reinblütigen, magischen Kinder, keine Ahnung von diesen Dingen haben konnten!

Es offenbarte aber wieder einmal mehr, wie unterschiedlich wir in unserem Verhalten waren!

Ich fand sie ignorant, sie fanden mich bestimmt besserwisserisch, aber nichts konnte meine Euphorie dämpfen. Ich war überschäumend begeistert und ab dem Moment war es mir gleich, was andere mal wieder über mich dachten. Ich wollte die beste Hexe dieser Welt sein!

Das hier war ein Wunder und ich würde es zu meinem ganz persönlichem Wunder machen!

Die Eindrücke überschwemmten mich regelrecht, dort die verzauberte Decke, über die ich schon gelesen hatte, aber die in Wahrheit noch viel schöner und überwältigender war, dort ein Hut, der plötzlich zu sprechen anfing und dem ich mit gespitzten Ohren lauschte.

Ihr denkt, ich bin ein alter Hut,  
mein Aussehen ist auch gar nicht gut.

Dafür bin ich der schlauste aller Hüte,  
und ist´s nicht wahr, so fress ich mich,  
du meine Güte!

Alle Zylinder und schicken Kappen  
sind gegen mich doch nur Jammerlappen!

Ich weiß in Hogwarts am besten Beschied  
und bin für jeden Schädel bereit.  
Setzt mich nur auf, ich sag euch genau,  
wohin ihr gehört! Denn ich bin schlau.

Vielleicht seid ihr Gryffindors,  
sagt euer alter Hut, denn dort regieren, wie man weiß,  
Tapferkeit und Mut.

In Hufflepuff dagegen ist man gerecht und treu,  
man hilft dem andern, wo man kann,  
und hat vor Arbeit keine Scheu.

Bist du geschwind in Denken, gelehrsam auch und weise,  
dann machst du dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett ich, auf die Reise.

In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden,  
doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden.

Nun los, so setzt mich auf, nur Mut,  
habt nur Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut!

(Zitat aus Band 1 Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen, Seite 130)

Nach und nach setzten sich die Schüler und wurden in die Häuser sortiert, dabei war ich selbst schrecklich nervös, wohin ich schlussendlich kommen würde. Die Einteilung an diesem Abend in die Häuser war entscheidend für unsere Zukunft.

Unterdessen ließ ich meine Blicke über die Lehrerschaft schweifen, sah mir den alten Mann mit dem langen, weißen Bart an und versuchte das Gefühl, das seine gutmütige Miene nur Schauspiel war, zu verscheuchen. Er wirkte so unschuldig mit seinem milden Lächeln, dass mich mein Gefühl ad absurdum führte.

Die restliche Belegschaft fesselte mich nicht wirklich. Die Dame, die uns hereingebracht hatte, erschien mir streng aber integer, damit konnte ich umgehen. Der Riese am Ende des Tisches zog die Blicke schon aufgrund seiner Größe auf sich. Ich machte Professor Burbadge aus, die mich in die magische Welt eingeführt hatte und einen sehr düster wirkenden, aber noch recht jung erscheinenden Mann, der vollständig in Schwärze zu versinken schien.

Seine Miene war unleserlich, aber er wirkte unglaublich kompetent in seinen selbstsicheren und doch abweisenden Auftreten. Erst der Ruf meines Namens ließ mich aus meiner Betrachtung aufschrecken.

„Mhm, sehr schwierig", sagte die piepsige Stimme an meinem Ohr, als der Hut über meine Augen rutschte „Schwierig, ich sehe viel Mut. Ein brillanter Kopf, das muss ich sagen. Da ist mehr als Begabung… hier ist Genialität, du meine Güte ja und wie… und ein starker Durst sich zu beweisen, nun das ist interessant, so jung und schon so schlau… wo soll ich dich hin stecken, junge Dame? So viel List und Tücke…"

„Bitte… keine Ahnung!", sprach ich überfordert in meinem Kopf und war mal wieder vollkommen ruhig zu meinem Erstaunen, obwohl doch ein Hut mit mir sprach. Ich war schier überwältigt, was sich mir für neue Welten offenbarten und freute mich auf die Herausforderungen. Wie funktionierte das hier?

„So unentschlossen? Oh, und doch so wissbegierig! Du scheust keine Arbeit, wärest damit auch eine gute Huffelpuff, nur die restlichen Huffelpuffs wären nichts für dich", schränkte der Hut zweifelnd ein und ich runzelte die verdeckte Stirn. Das war eindeutig kein Kompliment.

„Äh", wollte ich wenig eloquent einwenden, aber der Hut ließ mich nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Spannend… zu meiner Verwunderung würdest du dich selbst großartig in Slytherin machen. Es ist alles da in deinem Kopf und Freunde würdest du dort wahrlich finden, nur dein Blut gereicht dem Gründer nicht zur Zufriedenheit… eine Schande, wärest du doch nur ein Halbblut… schade, schade…", sprach der Hut leidlich und ich verzog die Mundwinkel, da sich mir ein Haus verschloss wegen etwas, wogegen ich nichts tun konnte. „Selbst Ravenclaw wäre passend für deinen wissensdurstigen Geist, aber wahrlich keine Herausforderung…", zählte der Hut nach und nach auf und machte mich nun doch unruhig. Wo sollte ich die nächsten Jahre verbringen, wenn er alles verwarf?

„Gibt es kein Haus für mich?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Natürlich, jeder hat seinen Platz, dann eben nach… Gryffindor!", schrie er nur das letzte Wort laut in die Halle und die ältliche Dame zog mir den Hut vom Haupt und ich sprang ohne zu zögern auf und eilte zufrieden und wohlgemut auf mein Haus, auf meine ungewisse Zukunft zu.

Ich war voll der guten Dinge, trotz der negativen Facetten der magischen Welt, die ich heute schon erlebt hatte!


	2. To go Hunting!

Einer Idee von Nira folgend, haben wir uns ein besonderes „Merry-Christmas-and-Happy-New-Year-Special" ausgedacht:

Titel: Specials to „When Hermione Fights"

Oneshots, die in einer extra Sammlung von Outtakes gepostet werden!

Ihr wollt wissen, wie Lucius in manchen Situationen denkt? Warum Severus und Lucius sich angiften wie Brüder, oder wie Astoria tickt?

Diese OS können eigenständig gelesen werden, aber da in „When Hermione Fights" die Entwicklung der Charaktere etwas vom Buch abweicht, sind sie deutlich besser zu verstehen, wenn man auch „When Hermione Fights" liest.

Über jedem OS stehen die jeweiligen Kapitel aus „When Hermione Fights", die in Verbindung zu dem jeweiligen OS stehen und die ihr lesen könnt, um eure Erinnerung an die Begebenheiten aufzufrischen.

Wir wünschen euch ein schönes Fest, genießt es und alles liebe von

Queenie und Nira

Dieses Spezial nimmt Platz zwischen:

57\. Kapitel Ministry of Magic and the Ball  
Und  
58\. Kapitel Department of Mysteries

* * *

Kapitel To go Hunting!

Dies war der Weihnachtsball im Ministerium, des Jahres 1995.

Es war das erste Weihnachten ohne meinen patriarchalischen und gestrengen Vater Abraxas Malfoy, dieser war kurz vor der Wiederauferstehung des Lords verschieden. Zu seinem großen Leidwesen, denn er war ein Fanatiker, aber so waren ihm die Drachenpocken zum Verhängnis geworden und hatten den 70jähirgen dahingerafft.

Ja, mein Weg war von Kämpfen gezeichnet zuerst gegen meinen Vater zuhause, der mir arg und mit harter Hand zusetzte, dann Hogwarts, dann der Lord, dann die Geschäftswelt und die Politik, dann Narcissa und dann mein Sohn, aber ich nahm alles an und ging immer brillierend aus den Situationen hervor.

Genauso wie mein Vater damals der Anführer im Hause Slytherin in seiner Hogwartszeit gewesen war, war auch ich dies gewesen. Ihn hatte Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias der Dark Lord, als Chef des Hauses beerbt!

Und so war es gesetzt, das ich das auch werden musste und würde und also hatte ich Bellatrix Black, spätere Lestrange und die vier Jahre ältere Schwester meiner Frau von diesem Thron in einem spektakulären hausinterne Putsch in meinem zweiten Jahr gestützt und entmachtet, etwas was sie mir bis heute nicht verzieh und nachtrug, vor allem da ich auch noch beim Dark Lord, schon bei meiner Aufnahme, im erlauchten Kreis der DeathEater an ihr in der Gunst des Lords vorbeigezogen war und sofort im Inneren Kreis aufgenommen worden war.

Die Blackschwestern waren in meinen Augen alle auf ihre Weise nicht ganz richtig im Kopf, wobei ich zugab, dass ich mal was mit der ein Jahr älteren Andromeda am Laufen gehabt hatte, als sie in der sechsten Klasse war und Narcissa und ich in der fünften, da hatten Andromada und ich für ein halbes Jahr eine sehr befriedigende Beziehung gehabt.

Diese Beziehung hatte funktioniert, bis sie sich Hals über Kopf in den ein Jahr älteren Siebtklässler Ted Tonks verliebt hatte, ihren späteren Mann, dem sie ab da bis zu ihrem Abschluss die Treue gehalten hatte und vorbohrt darauf beharrt hatte ihn zu ehelichen.

Immer wenn ich sie sah, musste ich an die entspannte Zeit mit ihr denken, aber zu jener Zeit wussten wir beide nicht, dass ich ihre Schwester Narcissa ehelichen würde, da diese und ich davon erst in unserem siebten Jahr erfuhren. Wir waren einander versprochen, etwas was den Vätern bei einer Runde im Gewölbe spontan eingefallen war!

Ich seufzte gerade theatralisch in Gedanken schwer auf und blickte auf meine imposante Familie, die in dem goldglänzenden und im Schein von abertausenden von Kerzen erleuchteten Saal herrschaftlich stand und mit mir Hof hielt.

Der elfenbeinfarbene Marmor und das üppige, aufwändige Gold der Verzierungen an den Wänden schmeichelte unseren Teint und dieser Festsaal in der obersten Etage des Ministeriums war mir durch zahlreiche Besuchte in Fudge's Büro, das auch in dieser Etage lag, nur zu bekannt.

Dieser Saal war protzig und prächtig und stellte unsere Stellung in der magischen Welt durchaus angebracht zu Schau, wenngleich er in seiner Pracht nicht vergleichbar war mit dem Festsaal im Manor, dachte ich verächtlich und verzog meine Mundwinkel minimal, da mir der Feinsinn in diesen Mauern fehlte.

Auch diese goldene Scheußlichkeit von einem Brunnen war gar nicht das meine. Im Manor spielte Kunst eine Größe Rolle, da jeder meiner Ahnen eine andere feingeistige und kunstinteressierte Natur hatte und dieses Interesse exzessiv auslebte, um unser Heim dauerhaft zu verschönern, aber dieser Brunnen war eine grausige Tat der Geschmacksverirrung.

Ich warf eine Blick auf mein Spiegelbild in einem der abertausenden von kleinen Splittern, die hier und da angebracht waren und dem Saal eine Weite und Tiefe gaben und betrachtete meine gelungene Erscheinung. Meine weißblonden, langen, seidig schimmernden Haare, ein Erbe der Familie, waren wie immer in Form und lagen glatt über meinem Rücken zusammengefast durch ein dunkelblaues Samtband in einem Zopf gebunden.

Ich wusste, dass mein Aussehen auf das ich mir etwas einbildet viel hermachte. Ich stand in absolut korrekter und angemessener Weise elegant und gerade da und trug meinen perfekt sitzenden und maßgeschneiderten Smoking mit der entsprechenden Würde.

Er saß wie angegossen und war von süperber Qualität, darüber trug ich einen tiefdunkelblauen Samtumhang, auf dem das Wappen meiner Familie prangte, das mit einer Silberstickerei aufwendig verschnörkelte „M", das von feinen floralen Mustern umrankt wurde.

Ich betrachtete auch meinen Sohn aus den Augenwinkeln, der neben mir stand und sich exzellent und seiner Stellung gemäß hielt, auch er trug einen Smoking aus demselben Mantel wie ich, nur sein Wappen war etwas kleiner aufgestickt, das war aber die einzige Abweichung und sein sehr viel kürzeres Haar, ansonsten waren wir uns sehr ähnlich und gaben ein königliches, herrschaftliches und eindrucksvolles Bild ab.

In Größe und Statur nahmen Draco und ich uns fast nichts mehr und wir waren beide gut in Form und trainiert. Wir Malfoymänner sahen gut aus und konnten uns der Aufmerksamkeit der Menschen in diesem Saal sicher sein.

Wohingegen mein Profil etwas markanter und schärfer als das von Draco war, aber das waren die Gene der Blacks die durchkamen, dennoch hatten wir beide schöne Gesichter, die durch die vornehme Blässe unterstrichen wurden, nur waren auch meine Augen dunkler in ihrem Grau als die Draco´s und eben blicken sie mit einem Ausdruck der Überlegenheit, der Verachtung und der Langeweile zu Narcissa, die gerade geziert ein leeres Glas auf einem vorbeischwebenden Tablett abstellte.

Ich betrachtete mir mein mir aufgezwungenes Weib, wie gesagt, es war schön, das sich Abraxas und Cygnus Black, Nacissas Vater, einig gewesen waren, aber ich konnte mit dieser blasierten, snobistischen und eitlen Frau, die nicht nur so auftrat, sondern auch so war, gar nichts anfangen.

Sie war nichts sagend… uninteressant, wenig unterhaltend! Sie war langweilig!

Sie war festgefahren und so schrecklich geziert und gespielt dünkelhaft und vornehm, nur auf ihr kurzweiliges Amüsement aus und absolut desinteressiert an ihrer Umwelt. Sie war eine hochnäsige Zicke vor dem Herrn und ein uninspirierter und langweiliger Fisch im Bett, ohne Energie und Esprit, das Einzige wo man ihr interessante Töne entlocken konnte, war wenn sie sich wieder falsch verhalten hatte und ich sie züchtigen konnte.

Ja, dann sang sie wie ein Glöckchen, was ich verachtete, denn dieses Weib hielt nichts aus und brach sofort wehleidig zusammen.

Bei der Geburt von Draco hatte ich wirklich gedacht, oder auch gehofft, sie würde sterben, dermaßen hatte sie das Manor zusammengeschrien.

Schade, dass sie das nicht getan hatte, warf ich der kleineren aber doch hochgewachsenen Frau neben mir einen taxierenden Blick zu, denn so hatte ich Armer, sie seit Jahren an der Backe.

Sie blickte gerade wichtigtuerisch, hochmütig und sehr versnobt durch die Gegend.

Es stimmte, wir waren Malfoys, aber sie war nur eine Black!

Ich mochte Blacks nicht und verzog gerade wieder die Mundwinkel, als ich ihren überschlanken, relativ großen Körper betrachtete, der mich überhaupt nicht anzog, es nie getan hatte und wie sie mit ihren leblosen und kalten, blauen Augen durch die Gegend sah.

Ja, sie war an sich schön, aber so furchtbar belanglos.

Ihr Haar, das sich nicht mit dem Malfoyhaar an Helligkeit messen konnte, war schulterlang und in ihm befanden sich zwei weißgoldene Kämme mit Saphiren, die die Form einer Schlange hatten und das Haare aus ihrem ebenmäßigen, aber ausdruckslosen Gesicht zurückhielten. Jetzt veränderte sich gerade ihr Gesichtsausdruck und es schien als wäre sie noch angewiderter als bisher und ihr überheblicher Ausdruck spiegelte sich in ihren kalten Augen wieder.

Sie trug ein enges, langes, weißes Seidenkleid mit silbernen Akzenten an den halb langen Ärmeln und dem Dekolleté, das einen U-Boot Schnitt hatte und einen Teil der Schultern freiließ. Für so ein fliesendes Kleid durfte man kein Gramm zu viel auf den Hüften haben und das hatte dieses knochige Weib auch nicht.

Sie war eines reinblütigen Malfoy würdig, auch ihr unnahbares Gebaren. Sie erschien in dieser weißen Farbwahl fast unfassbar, zu zierlich und zerbrechlich und natürlich zerstörte sie diesen Eindruck indem sie protzte und sich ein großes, weißgoldenes Collier mit großen Saphiren umgelegt hatte, sowie die dazu passenden Ringe und Armbänder. Es wirkte alles überladen!

Ich fand es zu viel, aber es war mir egal, denn das wichtigste war unser Auftritt in der Öffentlichkeit und darin waren wir perfekt und ein eingespieltes Schauspieler Trio, schließlich gaben wir ein beeindruckendes Bild und beherrschten den Saal, indem wir uns der Aufmerksamkeit aller sicher sein konnte, somit erfüllte sie ihren Zweck.

Ich spielte gerade gedankenverloren und vor Langeweile sterbend mit meinem Gehstock, dabei glitt mein Daumen immer wieder verspielt über die Spitzen Zähne des weit aufgerissen Mauls des silberne Schlangenkopfes dessen Augen von blitzenden Smaragden gekörnt wurden, als mein abwertender Blick über die Masse in dem zu protzigen Saal glitt.

Mein Blick ging zielstrebig zu unseren derzeitigen überheblichen und aufgeblasen Minister Fudge in seinem Smoking, den er fast sprengte, zu meinem derzeitig besten Freund und seiner Gemahlin, die immer noch dabei waren die Gäste persönlich willkommen zu heißen!

Immer wieder blieb mein gepeinigter Blick an der Geschmacksverirrung von einer Frau hängen, die sich Ministergattin schimpfte und die aussah wie ein glitzernder, roter Dämon in ihrem viel zu engen Paillettenkleid, das kein Gramm Fett verzieh und da lobte ich mir doch das Stilbewusstsein meiner verhassten Frau, wenigstens verstand sie es sich zu kleiden.

Auch ihr üppiger Diamantenschmuck war eine Untat der übelsten Sorte, von Contenance oder Zurückhaltung, oder gar Understatement konnte keine Rede sein, nur von einer totalen Geschmacksverirrung. Sie blinkte, wie ein leuchtender Weihnachtsbaum der Muggel und machte einen fast blind, was mich immer noch entsetzt schnell den Blick abwenden ließ.

Diese beiden Menschen waren anstrengend, aber nötig. Ich unterdrückte einen leidvollen Seufzer, denn ich tat mir gerade unendlich und schrecklich Leid, diese unsäglichen Veranstaltungen konnten amüsant sein, aber gerade eben war es nur enervierend.

Als ich meine plötzliche Verwirrung gekonnt unterdrücken musste, so durchdrang nichts meine perfekt sitzende Maske der Teilnahmslosigkeit, da sich uns ein Pärchen nährte, das dazu führte, das ich meine erstaunte Überraschung fast preisgegeben hätte.

Ich erkannte die Partnerin des Mannes und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich diese Verwunderung auch in meinen Augen widerspiegelte, da sie mich derart überrumpelte, weil sich uns diese Person so selbstsicher nährte, ich war tatsächlich kurz sprachlos, Miss Granger, das Mudblood Nummer eins und Potters beste Freundin.

Wohingegen es mich nicht wunderte, das der junge Mann frohgemut näher kam, schließlich war dies doch Victor Krum, Spieler, der Vratsa Vultures und da ich Beteiligungen an dem Verein des Jungen hielt und er auch in Hogwarts am Slyterhintisch beim Trimagischen Turnier Platz genommen hatte, ein Bekannter von Draco war, war es nur verständlich, das er auf mich oder uns zukam.

Wenngleich ich wusste, dass wir seinen Großvater im ersten Krieg ermordet hatten, aber das musste er ja nicht wissen….wer es getan hatte und so schenkte ich ihm ein kühles, aber freundliches Lächeln.

Aber ich tat mir schwer, da mich der Auftritt des Mudblood etwas aus dem Konzept brachte, was ich mir aber nie und nimmer eingestehen oder gar zeigen würde und so trug ich eine unterkühlte Miene zur Schau.

Ich war von Stund an gefesselt, als ich sie in diesem zarten Hauch von einem Nichts sah.

Dieses Paar war gerade die Attraktion des Balles und alle Augen und die Aufmerksamkeit der Festgesellschaft lagen besonders auf ihr. Aber auch ich war gebannt, denn sie erregte etwas in mir, was ich schon lange für tot gehalten hatte.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass mich der Anblick einer jungen Frau derart fesseln konnte?

Das dachte ich, hätte ich in meiner Jungend abgelegt, aber nein, sie hier bannte mich sofort, auf das ich nicht den Blick von ihr nehmen konnte, als sie am Arm des kräftigen Bulgaren selbstsicher durch die Menge schritt und die Blicke der Anwesenden gekonnt und geschickt ignorierte.

Sie schienen ihr unwichtig oder gar lästig, anders als Narcissa, die immer im Blickpunkt des Interesses stehen wollte.

Ihr Kleid war fabulös.

Die Brust war mit großen, runden, silbernen, hell- und-dunkelgrünen Pailletten bestickt und umschmeichelte ihr Dekolleté. Grüne, dünne Spaghettiträger hielten es an Ort und Stelle. Unterhalb der Brust befand sich ein in Falten gerafftes, moosgrünes Band und unterteilte so das Kleid in zwei Teile, wie im Empirestil.

Der Rest des flattrigen Kleides fiel weit und luftig an ihrem schönen Körper hinab. Der zarte, transparente Chiffon umschmeichelte in langen Stoffbahnen, die im Wechsel mintgrün und moosgrün waren, ihren jugendlichen und begehrenswerten Leib. Es war ein romantisches und verspieltes Kleid aber bei weiten nicht kindlich, sondern eher eine Sünde wert und versprach nicht zu nackt zu sein, trug sie noch eine Chiffonstola in denselben, ineinander verlaufenden Farben um die zierlichen Schultern. An den sichtbar kleinen und filigranen Füßen trug sie hohe, silberne Stilettos und schritt erstaunlich gekonnt auf den hohen Schuhen einher, mit dabei eine kleine silberne Handtasche die das Outfit krönte.

Das Mädchen… nein, die junge Frau hatte auf jeden Schmuck verzichtet und trug ihre saftiges, dunkles und lockiges Haar zu einer komplizierten Frisur, die sich auf ihrem Kopf türmte und dabei lockten sich einige vorwitzige Korkenzieherlocken kunstvoll, verführerisch um ihr junges Gesicht und ihren schlanken Nacken.

Sie wirkte wie eine romantische, sinnliche und verführerische Fee, die diesen Saal verzauberte und man war gewillt in dieses Kunstwerk zu packen und ihr Haar zu lösen, auf das es dann wirr und wild um ihren Kopf wogte und sich ihr Gesicht unter einem, zu einer seligen Maske verzog, wenn man sie im Bett verwöhnte.

Ich wusste in dem Moment als ich sie studierte, das ich diese Frau in meinem Bett wollte!

Als ich mir ihr Gesicht ansah, war mir klar, dass war nicht das Gesicht eines unerfahrenes Mädchens, sondern das einer schönen begehrenswerten Frau. Sie war dezent geschminkt, nicht zu viel, in silbergrau, passend zu dem Kleid und den Accessoires. Ihre Züge waren zart und sehr fein geschnitten und ihre Lippen leuchteten in einem Roséton und glänzten sehr einladend.

Aber es waren ihre Augen, die mich gefangen nahmen. Dieses satte Braun, das viel zu erzählen schien. Diese Augen, die Geheimnisse bargen und die sehr viel älter wirkten, als die ihrer Altersgenossen und ihre durchwegs elegante Erscheinung!

Sie wirkte überhaupt nicht unsicher, sondern erstaunlich sehr von sich selbst überzeugt. Das erkannte man auch daran, dass sie mit hochgehobenem Haupt und offenem Blick auf uns zuschritt. Sie zögerte weder, noch zeigte sie Scheu sich uns zu nähren, wobei sie von unserer Einstellung wusste und dank Potter, noch mehr wo wir standen, was wir waren und was wir taten, aber sie schien das nicht abzuhalten oder zu schrecken.

Interessant, eine wunderschön und furchtlose Frau. Sie wurde von Minute zu Minute, spannender und anziehender!

Zwar war es bestimmt ihr Begleiter, der uns begrüßen wollte, aber sie trug es mehr als gebührend und wusste sich zu benehmen, erstaunlich für ein minderwertiges Mudblood.

Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, da mich der Bulgare wacker ansprach und somit wandte ich meinen Blick ihm zu.

„Mr. Malfoy, ich bin Victor Krum… ich wollte nur ihrem Sohn einen schönen Abend wünschen, da wir uns in Hogwarts immer gut verstanden haben", sagte Krum höflich und führte eine Prueblood Begrüßung aus und verneigte sich ehrfürchtig vor mir, was mir gefiel und so hob ich den linken Mundwinkel leicht, nickte wohlwollend.

„Erfreut, Mr. Krum, darf ich ihnen noch meine Gattin vorstellen, Mrs. Malfoy, bevor sie sich meinem Sohn zuwenden!", und so nahm der wohlerzogene Quidditschspieler die ihm dargeboten Hand von meinem blöden Weib und hauchte ihr einen formvollendeten Handkuss in die Luft.

„Und ihre Begleitung, Mr. Krum…?", wagte ich nun seidig zu fragen und zog eine Braue, an sich unnötig, aber die Regeln forderten es und ich wollte sehen wie sich die Kleine schlug. Würde sie stottern?

War ihr selbstsicherer Auftritt nur Fassade?

„Natürlich, Mr. Malfoy. Darf ich ihnen Hermione Granger vorstellen?", fragte der junge Mann und zeigte in einer vorstellenden Geste auf seine zauberhafte Begleitung, die uns bisher sehr unleserlich und unbewegt beobachtet hatte. „MISS GRANGER, endlich lerne ich sie von Angesicht zu Angesicht kennen!", erhob ich meine tiefe, wohlklingende Stimme, die aber noch immer kühl klang, die aber auch eine Spur Interesse verriet und es flackerte kurz in den braunen Augen amüsiert auf.

Sie war amüsiert?

Keiner war amüsiert wenn ich jemanden ansprach und schon gar nicht, wenn wir auf derart gegenteiligen Seiten standen, was war das Geheimnis dieser Frau!

Übergangslos versank sie, zu meiner absoluten Verblüffung, den Pureblood Regeln folgend, in einen tiefen, völlig korrekten Knicks, hielt ihren Oberkörper sehr gerade, als hätte sie einen Stock verschluckt und neigte leicht den zierlichen Kopf, was von mir sehr wohl mit großem Erstaunen aufgenommen wurde.

Damit hatte ich NIEMALS gerechnet, dass eine wie SIE wüsste wie man mich korrekt begrüßte, aber sie wusste es und sie tat es!

Was mich jetzt mehr schockte, wusste ich gar nicht zu sagen!

Dass sie sich nicht zu schade war vor MIR, einem Malfoy, in die Knie zu gehen? Sie eine Gryffindor, wo war ihr Stolz? Oder, dass ein Mudblood von unseren Regeln wusste?

Sie schaffte etwas was schon lange keine mehr geschafft hatte, sie entfachte mein Interesse ungemein. Ich verspürte den enormen Drang sie zu packen und sie mir zu unterwerfen wie noch nie in meinem Leben!

Sie reizte mich auf so viele Arten in diesem Moment, als ich auf ihre demütige Gestallt blickte wie sie vor mir kniete! Ein Anblick, den ich genoss und am liebsten für immer so vor mir hätte!

Einer plötzlichen inneren Eingebung folgend griff ich nach ihrer Hand, beugte ich mich zu ihr, da sie in dieser unterwürfigen Haltung verharrt hatte, bis ich sie meinem höheren Rang gerecht daraus befreien würde, das kam alles sehr überraschend, aber ich wollte ihr die Ehre zurückgeben und sie gebührend begrüßen, das sollte mir ein Vergnügen sein, dachte ich ironisch.

Ich hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl als ich ihre Hand berührte, das mich etwas durchzuckte, was ich aber gekonnt überspielte. Es war mir als könnte ich spüren, das an dem Mädchen mehr dran war, auch magisch und ich spürte wie das Interesse an ihr in mir immer mehr erwachte.

Ich wollte sie näher kennenlernen und das nicht nur wegen Potter…

Die beste Frage war aber woher kannte ein Muggel diese Verhaltensweisen?

Denn dies war die uralte Ausführung der korrekten Begrüßung, das stand außer Frage, als ich sie galant und elegant aus ihrer demütigen Haltung befreite und ihren erstaunlich festen Griff spürte. Sie erwiderte die Berührung unserer Hände ohne gespielte Zurückhaltung oder Scheu, erfrischend!

Sie spielte also nicht, sie war wirklich nicht ängstlich oder furchtsam, etwas was es schaffte mich sofort noch mehr von ihr gefangen zu nehmen!

Es hatte zur Folge, dass ich sie reizen wollte. Ich wollte mehr von ihr als diese kalte und ausdruckslose Miene und so dirigierte ich ihre Hand an meinen Mund, denn ich wollte sie locken und so hielt ich mich nicht zwanghaft an die Regeln und legte meine Lippen auf ihre zart duftende Haut, die sich warm und weich unter meinen begehrlichen Lippen anfühlte und als ich sie und ihr Aroma roch, wusste ich, diese Frau würde mein Sein, koste es was es wollte.

Als ich diese endgültige Entscheidung traf, zuckten meine Augen hoch zu den ihren und sie erwiderte meinen harten Blick aus unbewegten Augen, wobei ich aber erkannte, dass sich ihre schwarzen Pupillen in dem Moment weiteten da sie bestimmt die Erkenntnis traf, dass mein Interesse an ihr entflammt war. Schließlich zeigte mein intensiver Blick, den ich ihr schenkte, doch all das was ich mir in dem Moment von ihr wünschte.

Wir hielten den durchdringenden und eindringlichen Blickkontakt und ich hielt immer noch ihre kleine filigrane Hand mit meiner großen Hand umschlugen, während wir die Außenwelt vergaßen.

Dann erkannte ich zu meiner unendlichen Freude, das sie mein manipulierender und einschüchternder Blick weder ängstigte, noch verunsicherte, oder sie gar nervös machte, da ihr Kinn nur etwas mehr in die Höhe fuhr und eher ärger in ihren Augen aufzog, weil ich sie nicht freigab.

Ungewöhnlich, entweder freuten sich die Frauen, dass ich ihnen Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließ, oder sie fürchteten sich vor mir, aber Ärgerlichkeit rief ich selten hervor.

Als sie sich verwirrt zeigte, da ich schon über Gebühr ihre Hand hielt und es ins taktlose, fast unhöfliche überging, wollte ich mich aber noch nicht lösen oder sie freigeben, worauf ich ein verachtendes Schnauben neben mir vernahm und wie sich meine Frau mit raschelnder Seide von uns entfernte. Offenbar vertrug es ihre Eitelkeit gar nicht, wenn ich eine andere Frau öffentlich attraktiv fand und dann auch noch so eine, ihr nicht im Ansatz ebenbürtige.

Aber ehrlich, diese Frau hatte Feuer und Energie, sowie einen unbrechbaren Willen und Mut, wobei es mich in den Fingern juckte zu testen inwieweit er wirklich unbrechbar war, denn wenn ich eines wusste, dann das alles und jeder zu brechen war!

Narcissas Abgang hatte das Mudblood erreicht und da raffte sie sich auf und entzog mir bestimmt ihre Hand und da wir leider… leider nicht allein waren, gab ich ihr nach und gab die Hand wiederwillig frei!

Draco hatte sich ganz der wohlerzogene, junge Mann bisher um seinen Bekannten gekümmert und so überging man dezent unsere kleine, nonverbale Kommunikation.

„Hier Draco, ich denke, ich brauche dir Hermione nicht vorstellen", meinte nun ihr Begleiter, während ich mich kurz nach Narcissa umsah, die ich aber nicht entdeckte, auch egal, denn es gab hier interessanteres und wichtigeres als die eingeschnappte, doofe Kuh.

„Nein, Victor! Das brauchst du wirklich nicht, ich kenne Granger und wenn ich darf, entführe ich sie dir kurz zu einem Tanz!", kam es irre kühl von meinem Sohn und ich blinzelte kurz, da das doch überraschend kam, dass mein Sohn den Wunsch verspürte mit ihr zu tanzen und Draco wartete die Antwort von Krum gar nicht ab, sondern packte das Mudblood an der Hand und zog sie zur Tanzfläche um mit ihr den Walzer zu tanzen.

Draco war ein vorzüglicher und begabter Tänzer, schließlich waren ich und Severus seine Lehrer gewesen. Er führe das Mudblood bestimmt und gekonnt über die Tanzfläche und wirbelte sie im Takt der Musik.

Sie erstaunte auch hier, da sie sich wacker und gut schlug. Die Blicke der Gesellschaft waren ihnen sicher, denn ein Malfoy, der mit der Freundin von Potter einen Tanz wagte, das war ein gefundenes Fressen für meine DeathEater Freunde des Inneren Kreises aber auch für die Klatschkolumnisten der Zeitung.

Als Paar machten diese beiden gut aussehenden, jungen Leute etwas her, das einzige das verwunderte war, dass sie das alles als selbstverständlich anzusehen schien und gar nicht aus dem Takt zu bringen waren. Sie wirkte absolut beherrscht, nur das extrem vertraute Tuscheln zwischen den beiden machte mich skeptisch, bis Draco einigen Abstand zwischen sie brachte um ihren Körper mit einem eindeutig taxierenden Blick zu messen, da wirkte sie etwas verärgert über seine forsche, bestimmt Art, es ärgerte sie sichtlich und er zog sie gerade auf.

Aber bitte, wer wollte es Draco verübeln? Sie war das exquisiteste, ausgefallenste und verführerischste was der Ball zu bieten hatte und das seit Jahren!

Als der Tanz endete und er sie galant zu uns führte und ein Gespräch über Quidditch ausbrach, das Mr. Krum bisher allein bestritten hatte, da ich lieber beobachtet hatte, versuchte ich weiter sie im Blick zu behalten.

„Und Draco, wie hat dir der Tanz mit einem Mud…. mit Miss Granger, gefallen?", kam es überheblich von mir, als ich mir in der Öffentlichkeit das Mudblood schwer verkneifen musste, was sie zu meiner Verwunderung schmunzeln ließ. Andauernd schaffte sie es mich zu verblüffen, denn ich ärgerte mich gerade das Draco mit ihr getanzt hatte und nicht ich.

Sie reizte mich mit diesem verruchten Lächeln, das ihre Mundwinkel umspielte, schließlich sah sie nicht peinlich berührt oder gedemütigt weg, nachdem ich sie fast offen beleidigt hätte, denn das sie nicht wusste, was ich sagen wollte, glaubte ich nicht!

„Ja, danke Vater, es war vergnüglich! Wüscht jemand etwas zu trinken?", fragte Draco höflich in die Runde, wir nickten alle bis auf sie, sie schüttelt den Kopf und wandte sich mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an die illustre Runde.

„Ihr entschuldigt mich? Ich müsste mich kurz zurückziehen!", schenkte sie Krum ein ehrliches Lächeln und tauchte in der Menge schnell unter. Sie verließ zügig den überfüllten Saal und meine Augen klebten an ihrer aparten Rückansicht.

Als wir ihr alle nachsahen, fragte ich mich, während ich die Blicke von Draco und Krum betrachtete, ob es ihnen ähnlich erging wie mir und ich fragte mich kurz, wie Draco das Mudblood in Hogwarts behandelte!

Auf der anderen Seite fragte ich mich, was aus dem Mädchen geworden war das ich bei der Quidditch-WM gesehen hatte, denn sie wirkte nun vollständig gereift und erwachsen und ihre derart schönen Augen erzählten so viel und so wenig, aber gerade aufgrund dessen, erzählten sie, dass sie schon viel erlebt hatte und es hätte mich rasend interessiert was das war!

Denn normal war das nicht!

Natürlich, sie hatte zu viel gesehen in den letzten Jahren, dank Potter. Die Frage war nur was, um solche eine Veränderung herbeizuführen!

Aber ich kannte nur eine Antwort darauf und das war der Tot, der solche Spuren in den Seelen der Menschen hinterließ und es in ihre Augen zeichnete, oh und sie verbarg es gut, aber vor mir konnten nicht viele gerade das verbergen.

Da stellte sich nur die Frage, wie, denn Potter hatte zwar viel erlebt mit seinen Freunden, aber nur er allein war dem Tod schon begegnet, auf dem Friedhof, aber seine Freunde noch nicht, soweit ich nicht falsch informiert war und an sich war ich immer hervorragend informiert.

Der Tod?

Aber ihre Augen sprachen nicht nur vom nahem Miterleben des Todes, sondern davon Leben genommen zu haben und ja, ich sah viel… sehr viel!

Aber sonst wäre ich auch nicht der, der ich war!

Die Frage war, wo, wie und wann? Oder lag ich falsch?

Auf der anderen Seite machte das ihren Reiz nur noch mehr aus und erhöhte die Spannung. Ich mochte es gefordert zu sein.

Ich hörte Krum und Draco schon lange nicht mehr zu. Wo war sie hin verschwunden? Sie war doch nicht abgehauen und suchte ihr Heil in der Flucht?

„Die Herren entschuldigen mich….ich möchte meine Frau suchen!", entschuldigte ich mich. Es war nur eine minimale Lüge, denn ich suchte eine Frau, aber nur nicht meine, sondern eine sehr viel ansprechendere, reizvollere und anziehendere!

Ich nahm wie ein Raubtier die Verfolgung auf und glitt geschmeidig durch die Menge auf der Suche nach meiner Beute. So ein Spiel mochte ich! Wer mochte es schon einfach?

Ich fand sie nicht! Sie war gut! Versteckte sie sich… vor wem?

Vor mir?

Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass ich die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatte, dass ich die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, dass sie mir gehören würde!

Aber wo war sie dann?

Ich lächelte honorig hier hin und dort hin, schaffte es aber aufgrund meiner abweisenden Miene an den neugierigen Menschen vorbeizukommen ohne aufgehalten oder angesprochen zu werden.

Als ich die hellen Hallen des Vorraums zum Festsaal betrat und weiter entlang ging in Richtung der Fahrstühle und der Waschräume, wurde ich im letzten Frisierraum der Waschsäle fündig.

Sie zupfte an den Locken ihrer Haarpracht herum, wobei ich sie von hinten beobachtete und ihre feine Silhouette begutachtete. Oh, dieses Mädchen wollte ich und am besten sofort, hier und auf der Stelle!

Ein Bonus war, dass sie auch noch die Freundin dieses unsäglichen Potters war, ein unwürdig geborenes Mudblood, aber sie war eine begehrenswerte Frau und nur das wollte ich von ihr, ihren Körper und ich würde mir hohlen was ich wollte, was ich begehrte!

Ich war es gewohnt das zu bekommen was ich wollte und jetzt wollte ich sie, ihren Körper, der sich mir unterwarf, ob freiwillig oder nicht, wie auch immer!

Ich holte mir zwar gewöhnlich nicht Frauen die mir nicht zu willen waren, aber bei ihr würde ich großzügig eine Ausnahme machen, denn das wichtigste war, ich wollte sie wirklich!

Zweitens, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie sich mir jemals willig hingeben würde war praktisch nicht vorhanden!

Und zum letzten, ich wollte wahrhaftig mit jeder Faser meines Seins SIE spüren und damit würde ich mir das nehmen was ich wollte, mit Gewalt, wenn es sein musste und am besten jetzt, denn wenn ich eines war, dann ungeduldig.

Ich bemerkte, dass sie instinktiv fühlte, dass man sie beobachtete, denn ihre Schultermuskeln spannten sich sichtbar an.

Dann drehte sie sich ruckartig um und erstarrte als sie mich sah, der ich ruhig und abwartend da stand. Ich hielt sie mit meinem taxierenden Blick fest, bis ich mich abrupt löste und auf sie bedrohlich und lasziv zu schlenderte.

Als sie wie ein gestelltes Tier auf der Flucht versuchte in hektisch nach rechts auszuweichen, da beging sie einen Fehler, als sie vom Schminktisch weg trat und sogleich die glatte, kalte Marmorwand im Rücken hatte, somit hatte ihre Flucht ein jähes Ende gefunden.

Ich quittierte diesen unüberlegten Zug mit einem spöttischen Heben eines Mundwinkels,

denn ich verstand es alles was sich mir bot zu meinem Vorteil zu nützen und machte mich breit. Auf der einen Seite war die Säule, die an die Wand anschloss und auf der anderen der Schminktisch mit dem Spiegel und davor stand ich. Sie saß in der Falle und ich fühlte eine große Befriedigung über mich hinweg schwappen, die ich genoss, als ihr die Erkenntnis kam, dass sie festsaß, eine umso erfreulichere Tatsache für mich.

Ich schlich immer weiter geschmeidig vorwärts, ganz langsam, darauf bedacht es in die Länge zu ziehen, mich meiner Beute behutsam zu nähren, bevor ich sie stellen würde… um sie zu erlegen.

Gab es etwas Aufregenderes oder Erregenderes als die Jagd?

Oder, wenn man seine Beute in die Ecke getrieben hatte und man den Genuss erlebte, dass das Opfer sich ergab und sein Schicksal annahm, da es die Ausweglosigkeit der Situation erkannte?

Vor allem aber wollte ich spielen!

Ich sah, wie sie mir arrogant ihr Kinn entgegen reckte und versuchte nicht eingeschüchtert oder aufgebend zu erscheinen, weigerte sie sich auch nur eine Sekunde die Augen von mir zu nehmen oder peinlich berührt zu erscheinen. Eine interessante und ungewöhnliche Reaktion auf meine bedrohliche Annäherung.

„Miss Granger, sie werden gesucht!", kam meine tiefe Stimme leise daher und ich bemerkte wie sie sich absolut unter Kontrolle hatte, da sie ein instinktives Frösteln unterdrückte beim Timbre meiner Stimme.

Kontrolle!

Sie schien gute Kontrolle über sich und ihren Körper zu haben, da ich sie nun arg bedrängte und bewusst in ihren persönlichen Kreis eindrang, aber sie hielt sich stur. Das war eine Gegnerin wie aus meinen Träumen.„OH, Entschuldigung, wenn ich Unannehmlichkeiten verursacht habe! Ich komme gleich!", ging sie erstaunlich gefasst auf mich ein und klang gar nicht verschüchtert, während sie vor trat. Sie wollte mich somit dazu bringen, das ich sie freigab und platz machte, aber damit kam sie nicht wirklich weit, da sie nun auf meine in sehr edle Stoffe verpackte, männliche Brust starrte und ich nicht im Traum daran dachte sie freizulassen.

Sie war viel kleiner als ich oder auch Narcissa. Es erheiterte mich köstlich als ich auf ihren zierlichen Kopf starrte, da ich noch näher an sie heranschlich.

Ich musste sie mit meiner starken, männlichen Erscheinung einschüchtern, denn als sie so ungeschützt vor mir stand, erkannte ich wie fein, zierlich und zart gebaut sie wirklich war. Gegen Narcissa wirkte sie vom Körperbau, was auch die Größe betraf, wie ein Kind, aber wachsen würde sie nicht mehr, das gefiel mir! Ich mochte es wenn man zu mir aufsah und das meinte ich jetzt sehr zweideutig.

Reflexartig, nachdem sie mir so nah gekommen war bei ihrem Versuch mir zu entgehen, wich sie nun fluchtartig nach hinten aus, um mich nicht zu berühren und landete an der blanken, kalten Marmorwand, was in ihrem derart nackten Zustand dazu führte, dass sie die Luft erschrocken einzog und sich übergangslos eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen ausbreitete, die sich über ihren Körper zog. Ein durchwegs inspirierender Anblick.

Ich sog jede ihrer Regungen begehrlich in mich auf.

„Mr. Malfoy, ich denke, wir sollen in den Saal zurückkehren!", hob sie da ihr Haupt und blickte mir tapfer in die Augen und meinte dies sogar noch mit erstaunlich fester Stimme. Etwas, was mich schon wieder irritierte, denn kein Stottern, keine Scheu oder Zögern war in ihren Worten. Dieses Mädchen wusste gar nicht was sie mit ihrer starrsinnigen und unnachgiebigen Haltung bei mir anrichtete.

Sie machte sich für mich unwiderstehlich. Keine Frau hatte jemals den Schneid gehabt mir in solch einer Situation noch anmaßend in die Augen zu blicken und versucht mich gespielt höflich darauf hinzuweisen was ICH zu tun hätte.

Sie war eine Kämpferin, meiner würdig. Sie gab nicht auf und hatte die Stirn mir etwas entgegen setzten zu wollen, etwas, was sich selbst die Irre Bellatrix nicht traute!

Aber ich war mir meines Auftretens, meiner Macht und meiner Wirkung sowie meiner Ausstrahlung bewusst und blieb unbewegt und belustigt vor ihr stehen.

„Denken sie das, Miss Granger?", hauchte ich seidig und ließ einen höhnischen Blick über sie gleiten und nahm den Anblick ihres gefälligen Leibs in mir auf.

So tat ich nun den letzten, entscheidenden Schritt und nahm sie endgültig mit meinem Körper gefangen, indem ich meine Hand auf dem Marmor abstützte. Ich setzte sie fest, da ich auch auf der anderen Seite, den Kopf der Schlange meines Gehstocks an ihren Hals brachte.

Nun bedrängte ich sie unzüchtig und anrüchig und bedrohte sie mit dieser Gebärde ganz bewusst und absichtlich, darauf hoffend, dass sie endlich ihre Fassung verlor. Ich harrte darauf endlich einen Funken Furcht oder Panik in ihren schönen, braunen Augen einziehen zu sehen.

„Sie gefallen meinem Sohn!", flüsterte ich nun rau und unterdessen wanderte der silberne Schlangenkopf spielerisch über ihren Hals hinab zu ihrem Schlüsselbein und genüsslich fuhr ich den Weg anzüglich und lasziv langsam nach, dabei schenkte ich ihr ein durch und durch böses und gerissenes Grinsen, da ihre Gänsehaut nicht wegging, was mich zu einem Teil bestätigte, wenngleich sie stur und starr an der Wand dastand und nichts tat, weder versuchte sie zu betteln, noch zu flehen oder mich wegzustoßen und handgreiflich gegen mich zu werden, zeigte ihr Körper ihr befinden doch. Fast war es, als würde sie abwägen was mich mehr erzürnen würde.

Und so beeindruckend gut sie sich auch unter Kontrolle hatte, konnte ich an der Hauptschlagader unter ihrer Haut an ihrem Hals sehr wohl das hektische Schlagen ihres Herzens verfolgen. Ich sah, dass ich sie nicht kalt ließ, etwas was mir eine gewisse Genugtuung verschaffte.

Als meine Schlange wieder aufdringlich den Weg zurücknahm, entschied sie sich dann doch soweit aufzugeben, dass sie den Kopf abwandte. Sie zeigte, dass es ihr unangenehm war und ich schaffte es gar nicht dem befriedigten Grinsen von mir Zeit zu lassen sich auf meinen Lippen auszubreiten, weil mich ihre plötzlichen Wort überrumpelten.

„Ich bin ein Mudblood, wie sollte ich ihrem Sohn gefallen?", antwortete sie auf meine vorherige Frage und diese gleichgültige und herab wertende Aussage, die derart emotionslos von ihr vorgebracht wurde, brachte mich aus dem Konzept und ich war verstimmt, weswegen ich meinen Stock nahm und unter ihr Kinn legte und sie zwang mir in meine Augen zu sehen. Ich zwang ihr Kinn gewaltsam und unerbittlich hoch.

„Man kann durchaus mit Mudbloods Spaß haben, Miss Granger!", wisperte ich zweideutig, denn ich meinte es ernst. Ich sah, dass sie verstand was ich versuchte zu sagen, denn etwas blitzte in ihren Augen auf, leider konnte ich nicht sagen ob es Furcht oder die Erkenntnis war das sie mir nicht entkommen würde.

„Wenn sie das sagen, Mr. Malfoy!", hatte sie sich unsagbar schnell gefangen und erwiderte meinen unbewegten Blick.

Das passte mir gar nicht. Was fiel ihr ein, nachdem sie gerade etwas von ihrer Contenance verloren hatte jetzt wiederzugewinnen?

Das sollte nicht sein! Sie sollte schlottern vor Angst was meine Aussage implizierte, oder sich mir mit Tränen in den Augen präsentieren, aber nicht dermaßen stolz und gefasst auftreten. Das ärgerte mich maßlos, aber erregte mich auch ungemein, denn wer hatte es gerne wenn sich das gestellte Tier sofort ergab, das war meist unbefriedigend und langweilig, aber sie hier hingegen lieferte mir einen Kampf und das heizte mir unheimlich ein!

Und somit presste ich mich übergangslos und hart an sie, auf das sie aufkeuchte, da ich ihr die Luft aus den Lungen drückte. Ich ließ sie spüren was für einen Part ich ihr zugedacht hatte bei unserem Duell und zeigte ihr meine Erregung, die sich begehrlich an ihren Oberschenkel schmiegte. Ich hoffte endlich die Reaktion zu erhalten die normal wäre für jede Frau die von einem für sie fremden, wesentlich älteren Mann derart unschicklich angemacht und bedroht wurde.

„Mr. Malfoy, sie sind die Hand des Dark Lords, sollten sie nicht versuchen, mich… Harrys Freundin, umzubringen anstatt… das hier zu tun?", erwiderte sie ruhig auf mein unsittliches Tun. Das nahm mir kurzzeitig die Worte, denn anstatt das zu tun was ich erwartete und voraussetzte, zeigte dieses freche und vorlaute Ding vor mir eine ungeheuerliche und schrecklich erregende Kälte, indem sie mit absolut emotionsloser, fester und beherrschter Stimme ihren Standpunkt darlegte und es schon wieder wagte mir zu sagen was ich zu tun hätte und das tat keiner!

Niemand, sagte Lucius Malfoy was er zu tun hatte!

Sie war sehr souverän, wenn man davon absah, wie sehr ich sie körperlich bedrängte, behielt sie einen erstaunlich kühlen Kopf, aber das führte dazu das ich meine Souveränität verlor, weswegen ich ein raues und tiefes Lachen vernehme ließ und so wanderte meine Schlange wieder sinnlich träge über ihre Schulter und glitt ihren Arm herunter. Diese Frau musste Demut lernen und Gehorsam, oh sie wäre eine Hausforderung, der ich mich nur zu gern stellte.

„Sie haben keine Angst Dinge anzusprechen, wo die meisten lieber schweigen würden!… Interessant… warum, sollte ich sie gleich umbringen wollen? Es gibt andere Arten seine Ziele zu erreichen! Warum sollte ich mir meinen Spaß verwehren und sie versprechen Spaß… Miss Granger! So beherrscht, so unnahbar, so wenig Gryffindor… so perfekt für mich! Und das nächste Mal sollten sie lieber schwiegen, als ihren vorlauten Mund über ihre Vermutungen, den Dark Lord und meine Rolle betreffend so heraus zu schreien…wenn, gebe ich ihnen andere Gründe zum SCHREIEN!", zischte ich zum Schluss meiner Ausführungen böse und fasste ihr mit meiner Hand, die bisher neben ihren Kopf am Marmor gelehnt hatte, roh und brutal in ihr weiches Haar und zog blitzschnell ihr Haupt verroht zur Seite und beugte mich nun rasant über ihre Schulter. Ich biss sie rabiat und fest in die weiche Haut.

Ich war sauer zum Schluss!

Was bildete sich das Mudblood ein, erstens so daher zu reden und zweitens sich derart unberührt und beherrscht von meiner Person zu zeigen und daher biss ich zu. Ich wollte sie Brandmarken als meins, denn das würde sie sein!

Sie schien im ersten Moment, während sich meine Zähne nach und nach mit beständiger, brachialer Gewalt durch ihre Haut in ihr Fleisch gruben, total perplex was ich hier gerade mit ihr tat. Es erstaunte mich, dass sie nicht sofort laut schrie und kreischte, denn ich war bereit sobald sie den ersten lauten Ton von sich geben würde eine nonverbalen „silencio" zu sprechen und genoss es gerade ihr Schmerzen zu breiten. Dass das hier nicht wehtat, das konnte nicht sein, denn ich biss richtig und ohne Rücksicht zu und zog dabei grob an ihrem Haar und hielt sie fest.

Als ich das Blut von ihr zu schmecken begann, ihr süßes Blut das metallisch meinen Mund füllte und mich nur noch mehr erregte, rieb ich meine Unterkörper gierig an ihrem festgefrorenen Leib.

Aber dieses Miststück tat nichts. Sie schrie nicht, noch begehrte sie wirklich gegen den festen Griff auf, nur langsam versuchte sie jetzt mit ihren Händen mich wegzuschieben und legte sie auf meine Brust, was aber dazu führte das ich mich immer enger an sie presste. Somit klemmte ich auch noch ihre Hände ein. Jetzt war sie von meiner Seite zur Bewegungslosigkeit verdammt, aber noch immer kam kein Ton über ihre süßen Lippen, kein Wimmern, Seufzen, Schreien nichts… das war unbefriedigend!

Aber auch schrecklich erregend und aufregend, denn ich wollte nichts mehr als diese Töne aus ihrem Mund hören, wenn es anscheinend so schwer war sie ihr zu entlocken, regte es meine Fantasie an wie ich es bewerkstelligen könnte sie an ihre Grenzen zu treiben. Mittlerweile war es mir egal, dass wir in der Öffentlichkeit im Ministerium waren. Der Skandal… all diese Skrupel waren mir schon abhanden gekommen, denn ich wollte nur noch sie und hatte nun ihre Beine begehrlich auseinander gedrängt, gewillt mir jetzt zu holen was ich wollte und positionierte mich dazwischen.

Also zog ich andächtig meine Zähne aus ihrer malträtierten Schulter und aus der Wunde, die ich geschlagen hatte, da ich, nachdem ich keinen Protest gehört hatte, sehen wollte was in ihr vorging. Als ich sie mit lustverhangenen und gierigen Augen maß, blickten mir ihre tränenverschleierte Augen aus einem trotzigen Gesicht entgegen, aber ihr entwich keine einzige Träne aus ihren Augen.

„Du hast nicht geschrien!", hauchte ich rau und mehr als erregt, denn das erstaunte mich wirklich. Ihre wässrigen Augen erzählten das sie litt, aber es erklärte nicht, warum sie sich jeden Ton verbot, dennoch machte es mich an und es feuerte meine Gier an sie zu besitzen.

Sie sagte nichts mehr und lieferte sich nur ein stummes Blickduell mit mir, bis ich den Kontakt brüsk unterbrach, um mein Werk zu bewundern und blickte stattdessen auf meinen Biss.

Es fachte meine Leidenschaft ungemein an als ich an ihrer schönen, ebenmäßigen Schulter meinen Zahnabdruck sehen konnte und wie aus der Wunde das Blut sickerte. Mein Zeichen auf ihr gefiel mir und dann senkte ich bedächtig mein Haupt und leckte mit meiner Zunge träge das Blut ab, liebkoste somit die Verletzung und fuhr die Umrisse und Abdrücke meiner Zähne lasziv nach und versuchte mich nicht vollends von meiner Lust gefangen nehmen zu lassen.

Als ich aufgrund meiner unnachgiebigen Hand in ihrem Haar, bemerkte wie sie aufgebend den Kopf in den Nacken sinken ließ, weil sie mir dermaßen gehörte. Leider hörte ich nun Schritte, die sich uns nährten, aber ich wollte nicht gestört werden und zog es vor nicht gleich zu reagieren, so war ich dann doch verwundert das sie nicht um Hilfe schrie, aber wie es schien wollte sie keinen Skandal.

„Vater? Mutter sucht dich, Fudge möchte mit dir gleich die Ansprache halten und Krum sucht Granger!", hörte ich Dracos kühle, gefühllose Stimme und am liebsten hätte ich gerade alle die er nannte und ihn selbst gleich mit den „Crutio" gefoltert. Was fiel es diesen Kretins ein mich gerade jetzt zu unterbrechen, gleich hätte ich sie mir geholt… hätte sie mir vollständig unterworfen!

Als ich meinen Kopf hochriss, blickte ich sie wieder verlangend und fordernd an, aber ich wusste die Pflicht rief und ich war ein Malfoy und folgte diesem Ruf wie immer und trat somit abrupt von ihr zurück, nickte ihr höflich zu und steckte innerhalb von Sekunden meine Leidenschaft und Lust weg und machte dem gefassten und nichts sagenden Lucius Platz.

„Ich komme, Draco! BISSSS, zum nächsten Mal, Miss Granger!", betonte ich extra, den aufgeschoben war nicht aufgehoben. So drehte ich mich nun elegant um und schritt majestätisch aus dem kleinen Raum ohne den lästigen Störenfried, der mein Sohn war, zu beachten und zauberte noch mit einem Wisch mein Gesicht sauber, reinigte es vom süßen und köstlichen Blut des Mudbloods.

Sie war mir entkommen, aber das hieß nichts… gar nichts, denn die Jagd war nun eröffnet und ich würde nicht eher ruhen, bis sie mir gehörte und ich diesem arroganten kleine Ding zeigte, was es hieß mich herauszufordern!

Denn das hatte sie mit ihrer verbohrten und begehrenswerten Haltung getan und es reizte mich… oh, wenn ich sie in meinen Händen hätte, würde ich ihr zeigen und lehren was es hieß sich mit mir anzulegen und es würde mir viel Freunde, Vergnügen und Spaß bringen dem Mudblood so einiges beizubringen.

Die Verfolgung bis sie mein war, würde ich bis ins letzte genießen, da sie etwas Besonderes zu sein versprach!

Ich betrat den goldglänzenden Saal und präsentierte meine höfliche und freundliche Maske und schwang routiniert meine Rede mit einer blasierten und starren Narcissa an meiner Seite.


End file.
